Quebrando Regras Uma história dos Marotos
by Lala Riddle
Summary: Como foi o último ano dos marotos? Quais foram suas aventuras? Seus namoros? Suas besteiras? Suas detenções? Essa fic é como eu pensou que foi esse ano na vida dos marotos, e das garotas... Sou péssima com descrições, então prometo que a fic será melhor que isso... Ps.: Sirius/Marlene, Alice/Frank e Remo/Dorcas também sao ships importantes ok?
1. Apresentação das Meninas

"Entrevistei" os personagens principais ,para ver o que pensam da vida (dramático né?). O item descrição foi feito pelos outros entrevistados em conjunto ok?

As Meninas

Nome : Lilian Evans

Apelido(s): Lily, ruivinha, ruiva, ou Pepper ( né Marlene? ), entre outros criados pelo Tiago diariamente. Apesar de que eu acho apelidos completamente redundantes. Mas não quer dizer que eu não goste.

Casa: Grinfinória. Apesar de que eu não reclamaria se fosse da Corvinal.

Ano: 7º

Amortentina: livro novo, grama, menta.

Frases que nunca vai dizer : "Eu não fiz o dever" e "Isso é impossível."

Frases mais ditas: " É Evans , Potter! E-V-A-N-S !" , "Não vou a Hogsmeade com você" e " Tenho que estudar".

Pessoas que mais ama: As meninas do meu dormitório ( Marlene , Dorcas , e Alice ), meus pais, minha irmã ( apesar de ela não me amar) e o Remo e o Severo , meus melhores amigos.

Passatempo preferido: bom , quando eu não estou estudando, conversar com meu amigos é o que eu mais faço, mas costumo ouvir musica trouxa no meu walkman ( sim isso é velho , mas e daí? ). Pode não parecer , mas meu estilo de música é rock. Criar poções também é bem divertido.

Xingamento que te tira do sério: Nenhum. Ok , qualquer coisa que tente dizer que sou sem graça, sem sal, ou sem a ultima vez que me tiraram do serio foi a dois anos atrás , quando o Severo me chamou de sangue-ruim. Admito , sangue-ruim também me tira do sério.

Uma musica que combine com você: hum... realmente não faço ideia... tenho mesmo que responder essa? Tudo bem , acho que na minha atual situação : Is this Love – Whitesnake.

Descrição: Ela tem cabelos longos e ruivos ligeiramente ondulados , os olhos verdes mais bonitos do mundo ( isso foi o Tiago ok? ) , não é muito alta, e está sempre com a cara em um livro. Quando não esta , é bem divertida , as vezes um pouco teimosa, ou melhor , sempre é teimosa, entra em qualquer briga pelos amigos , e é tão certinha com essa historia de monitora que chega a ser chata ( créditos ao Sirius do "tão certinha" ate o "chata" ).Tem uma opinião formada pra tudo, e sempre sabe a resposta do que o professor esquece nenhum dever de casa , e está acostumada a ser chamada de nerd. Alias ela não liga nada pra opinião dos outros ( eu sei bem disso . Foi a Dorcas). E faz questão de jogar na cara dos amigos o quanto eles são irresponsáveis (menos eu claro. E sim , foi o Remo).Isso é ate bom , mas tem situações que fica meio chato.E quase esquecemos: ela tem um vocabulário estranho (quando quer). E só a Alice ( e um maroto de óculos e cabelo bagunçado) consegue lidar com a Lily-da-manhã. Única que abomina festas pós jogo de quadribol e realmente cumpre sua função de monitora.

Nome : Marlene Ameline Mckinnon

Apelidos: Lene , ou Marly . Mas não gosto desse ultimo não.

Casa : Eu só podia ser da Grifinória né?

Ano: 7º

Amortentina: Rosas, whisky de fogo, e perfume masculino

Frases que nunca vai dizer: " Eu te amo"

Frases mais ditas: "Ranhoso , já lavou o cabelo hoje?" e "Não quero falar com você Sirius"

Pessoa que mais ama: As meninas do meu dormitório , que são as melhores amigas do mundo, meus pais , meu irmão, e o Tiago, meu irmão de consideração.

Passatempo preferido: Quebrar as regras. Sempre que posso fujo pelos corredores para aprontar alguma. As detenções são uma consequência que já não me afeta mais , por isso ganho dois passatempos de uma vez. Principlamente porque não reclamo de nenhuma das detenções que me dão , fazendo os monitores ou professores ou o Filch pegarem leve bem que pegar leve não esta no vocabulário dele ,mas ... enfim...Adoro dançar também. Mas quando não tem ninguém por perto.

Xingamento que te tira do sério: Falsa. Ou sem personalidade. Porque o que eu mais quero é ser diferente de todo mundo.

Uma musica que combine com você: Meu irmão sempre disse que Runaway – Bon Jovi combinava comigo.

Descrição: A Marlene tem um cabelo preto lindo... era bem comprido , até que a louca resolveu cortar na altura do bonito , mas não é a mesma coisa. Ela tem um olho castanho que ela acha sem graça, mas eu acho lindo ( ultima frase atribuída ao Sirius).Ela tem pavio curto , perde a paciência fácil , e quando ta no seu nível máximo de raiva, parte pra agressão. Sim , agressão mesmo. Lucio Malfoy sabe bem o que ele passou na semana que ficou no hospital se recuperando dos diversos socos , chutes , e do braço quebrado( ela pode parecer frágil , mas de fraca ela não tem nada. Eu que o diga né? Sim Lene, foi a Alice que escreveu isso) .Ela não tem vergonha de nada ( a não ser dançar na frente dos outros, mas dança mesmo , com coreografia. Dançar em festa ela não ta nem ai) e defende os amigos ate o fim mesmo que isso signifique apanhar ( isso ela e a Lily tem em comum, apesar de que ver a Lily bater em alguém , ou apanhar não acontece nem que grindlows voem. Foi o Pontas ok?) Ela tem uma resposta na ponta da língua pra tudo , e não leva desaforo pra casa.E tem o pior humor imaginável nas manhas de segunda-feira ( a não ser que seja férias).Um "pouquinho" exagerada, louca, e muito, muito orgulhosa.

Nome: Dorcas Jane Meadowes

Apelidos: Dorcs, Doe , Dory ou Minnie. Sim , Minnie. Eu sei que esse apelido é completamente sem noção, mas eu adoro essa personagem trouxa.

Casa: Grifinória . Sem outros comentários.

Ano: 7º

Amortentina: carvalho, pergaminho, e chocolate.

Frases que nunca vai dizer: "Eu não sou capaz de amar"

Frases mais ditas: "É ponto da grifinoria!" e " Lily , deixa de ser careta."

Pessoas que mais ama: Advinha? As meninas claro, e o Sirius! Meu companheiro de time!Minha família é claro, apesar de eu não me dar muito bem com a minha mãe.

Passatempo preferido: Quadribol. Voar é tipo sair deixando seus problemas pra trás entendeu? Apesar de que é no quadribol que eu perco minha calma...Clube de Duelos também...

Xingamento que te tira do sério: Fofoqueira, ou qualquer coisa que insinue que espalho coisas sobre a vida dos outros. Loira de farmácia também. Só porque não tem o mesmo loiro que o meu precisa ofender?

Musica que mais combina com você: não sei... minha mãe diria algo como : Você é desprezível - Julie Meadowes (nome da minha mãe pra quem não entendeu) , mas eu acho que I caught myself – Paramore é melhor.

Descrição: Ela é uma menina loira com olhos azuis lindos ( né Remo? ) , extrovertida, que esta sempre alegre. O problema é que ela não aceita que todos temos nosso dias ruins , e tenta parecer feliz mesmo quando não esta , causando sofrimento a si mesma. Mas ela expressa suas decepções com músicas, lindas , mas que ela não gosta de tocar ( ou cantar. Porque ela canta muito bem).Ela é muito inteligente ,tira boas notas, mas as vezes usa essa inteligência para o lado negro da força ( quem disse isso foi a Lily!) , e ajuda a Marlene a aprontar pelo castelo. Geralmente com os sofre de serio problemas com meninos, só tendo algum tipo de relacionamento com os que cumprem todas as suas exigências ( o que nunca acontece , porque ela só tem olhos pra um certo menino tímido).Ela não e nada teimosa , ao contrario das amigas , ela se deixa levar facilmente. ( não to dizendo que ela seja maria-vai-com-as-outras ok?).Apesar de tudo , a ultima coisa que ela faria seria trair a confiança das amigas. Ela tem um senso de humor estranho, e é inovensiva. Tirando jogos de Quadribol e Clube de um raciocínio rápido , é corajosa e defende suas ideias até não ter mais argumentos (o que é raro). Tem o dom de confundir as pessoas com suas perguntas e respostas ( Remo que o diga)...

Nome: Alice Prewet

Apelidos: Lice, e Aly. Mas só o Frank me chama de Aly.

Casa: Grifinória , apesar de eu não ser muito corajosa.

Ano: 7° ano

Amortentina: mar, madeira queimando, cabelo do Frank.

Frase que nunca vai dizer: " Eu nunca amei"

Frases mais ditas: " Eu sabia desde sempre que éramos feitos um pro outro" e "Vocês deviam seguir o exemplo do Remo!"

Pessoas que mais ama: Alguma duvida de que eu amo as fofuchas do meu dormitório? Amo também o MEU namorado, e meus pais ( sou filha única).

Passatempo preferido: Desenhar. Minha mãe sempre me manda lápis, caixas de lápis de cor, e blocos para que eu possa desenhar quando quero ( ou preciso).Outro passatempo é ir pra Hogsmeade com o Frank, e ler livros também ,claro que não tanto quanto a Lily. Confesso que às vezes vou com a Lene e a Minnie aprontar no castelo, mas só às vezes.

Xingamento que te tira do sério: Quase nada. Sou uma pessoa muito zen, mas qualquer coisa que se refira a minha vida pessoal, uma opinião sobre alguma atitude minha, me deixa irritada. Não tenho pavio curto como a Lene, mas toda paciência tem limite, apesar de eu evitar partir pra agressão física. A ultima menina que me viu fora do sério usou uma tala no dedo por 2 meses.

Musica que mais combina com você: acho que Always- Bon Jovi descreve como eu me sinto geralmente. Eu sei , lá no fundo do meu coração , que o que eu tenho com o Frank vai durar mais que Hogwarts.

Descrição: A Alice é a namorada dos sonhos de qualquer um ( falo isso sem eu o Frank, claro). Tem cabelos castanho claro, e olhos castanhos escuros. E a pele bem branquinha, o que deixa ela com uma aparencia de fragilidade. Ela é meio aluada ( né Aluado? Hahaha. Ok , se foi sem graça então só podia ter sido o Sirius) , e vive pensando em outras coisa enquanto você fala com ela. Só " acorda" pro mundo quando o Frank esta por perto , ou quando esta animada , extremamente feliz , com medo, ou nervosa . Ela é bem filosófica, e as vezes vem com soluções sem sentido pras coisas, mas que depois geralmente fazem sentido. Entendeu?Ela é muito ciumenta , e possessiva, e quando alguma menina chega muito perto do Frank , ou conversa com ele por muito tempo ( menos as meninas claro, porque nelas ela confia a própria vida) ela vira uma leoa. Ela também é muito confiável,assim como todas as meninas.

* * *

**N/A : Gostaram? Eu sei que ficou um pouco grande, e por isso resolvi que dividir meninas/meninos seria menos cansativo... Assim que eu tiver tempo (e reviews) eu posto a apresentação dos meninos ok?**


	2. Apresentação dos Meninos

Nome: James Potter

Apelido: Pontas ( não vou explicar porque , mas você já deve saber) , Jay, Jamezinho, Jayjay... e tem os que o Almofadinhas cria o tempo todo, mas que eu não gosto...

Casa: Grifinória. Eu sou corajoso, orgulhoso, destemido... Essas coisas ai... Por que eu sou Tiago Potter.

Amortentia: Lírio, menta, chocolate

Ano: 7°

Pessoas que mais ama: Minha família, o irmão que eu nunca tive Sirius, e o irmão mais velho que eu não tenho Remo, e a minha ruivinha, claro... Esqueci da Marlene a razão de eu fazer muitas besteiras em Hogwarts (só falo isso pra puxar o saco dela. Eu iria espalhar o caos em Hogwarts com ou sem ela).

Passatempo preferido: Voar. É simplesmente bom demais! Chamar a Lily pra sair também é uma coisa que eu faço muito...

Xingamento que te tira do sério: Covarde. Por que isso é uma coisa que eu tenho certeza absoluta que eu não sou.

Uma música que combine com você: Não sou ligado em musica trouxa... Nem bruxa... Acho que qualquer uma que fale sobre um menino que quer sair com uma menina durante anos, mas que só leva fora serve pra mim...

Descrição: Ele é convencido, metido, ignorante, irritante, e se acha melhor que tudo e todos. Tem um cabelo castanho eternamente bagunçado (a Lily não sabe, mas foi por causa dela que ele começou com a mania de passar a mão no cabelo) e olhos castanhos esverdeados muito bonitos. Apesar de tudo isso , é muito leal aos amigos, faz de tudo pra que eles estejam felizes. Tem um temperamento estranho , e morre de ciúmes , apesar de não admitir, do Ranhoso perto da Lily ( eu amo te zoar! Beijos, Sirius). É o melhor apanhador que a Grifinória já teve nos últimos 100 anos ( Marlene exagerada) , e ama de paixão a única menina que o ignora. Ele é muito inteligente também , vai bem em todas as matérias, exceto poções, para o desgosto dos professores que ficam imaginando como um aluno que causa tantos problemas consegue ser tão inteligente ( prova que não precisamos estudar excessivamente o ano todo, né Lily?). Ele é extramente popular entre as garotas.

Nome: Siriu Black

Apelido: Almofadinhas, Six, cachorro pulgento, e todos os outros belos xingamentos criados pelo Tiago.

Casa: Grifinória, para o desgosto da família inteira.

Amortentia: baunilha, ar depois da chuva, café

Ano: 7°

Pessoas que mais ama: eu odeio minha família, então não posso incluir eles aqui. Meu irmão Tiago, e a Dorcas, minha parceira de time. Só.

Passatempo preferido: dar uns amasso pelos corredores, azarar o Ranhoso, e irritar a Marlene.

Uma música que combine com você: Um dia eu escutei a Marlene cantando essa música, e achei maneira. É de um tal Enrique Iglesias, se chama Tonight.

Descrição: Ele tem o cabelo preto, e um olho azul estranhamente hipnotizante, tenho que admitir (odeio admitir coisas, sou orgulhosa demais. Assinado: Marlene). Sempre estuda de última hora, o que é extremamente irresponsável. Vive levando bronca dos monitores (leia-se: Lily e Remo). Apronta ao máximo, e segue suas regrinhas idiotas e machistas (N/A: depois eu posto um capitulo com todas elas). Apesar de tudo é muito confiável, e sabe guardar segredos. Tem seu jeito idiota e alegre de ser, sempre tem uma piada pra aliviar a tensão. Mas quando briga, briga sério. É orgulhoso. Por isso ele e a Marlene nunca se entendem, e consegue ser mais convencido que o Pontas.

Nome: Remo John Lupin

Apelido: Aluado, reminho, ou desligado.

Casa: Grifinória. mas me falta um pouco de coragem...

Amortentia: ar fresco, livros, cabelo da Dorcas

Ano: 7°

Pessoas que mais ama: meus amigos, minha família, e minha companheira de biblioteca, Lily.

Uma música que combine com você: não faço ideia. Assim, nenhuma ideia. Não costumo ouvir música.

Descrição: Ele é alto, musculoso mesmo não jogando quadribol, tem um cabelo castanho lindooo, e um olho mel tão lindo quanto o cabelo. É sempre o careta nas situações em que ele sabe que vai dar merda. O pior é que ele sempre acerta. Parece nossa mãe (mesmo assim a gente te ama lobinhooo!) É um pouco tímido perto das meninas, e toda vez que fica nervoso coloca a mão no bolso( mas de vez em quando ele se solta. Nem vou contar o que isso causa...) Tem um caso serio de amor com os livros, e passa muito tempo (muito tempo mesmooo) na biblioteca. Tem várias admiradoras, por causa desse comportamento peculiar, apesar de que ele se recusa a acreditar. È muito bom com feitiços.

N/A: Como prometido, tá ai a paresentação dos meninos. Desculpe a demora,mas mudar de país e fazer novas amizades me impediu de escrever. Me perdoem os erros ortagraficos, mas ta sem betagem. Espero que tenham gostado, e reviews por favor, mesmo que pra falar que está uma merda! XD


	3. Reencontros

**James Potter**

7° ano em Hogwarts. Ano de despedidas, choradeira, ano de N.I.E.M's , ano de fazer merda nos corredores, e... Ok, eu já não posso fazer merda nos corredores. Só de vez em quando... Sim, meu caro leitor eu fui escolhido monitor-chefe! E eu tenho minhas suspeitas de quem foi escolhida como monitora chefe. E se elas estiverem corretas, não vai ser nada chato fazer rondas pelo castelo. Só me sinto mal pelo Aluado. Ele merecia isso mais do que eu...

Eu já estava na Estação de King's Cross. E esses eram os pensamentos que circulavam na minha cabeça. Quando de repente o cachorro veado pula nas minhas costas.

-Porra Sirius! Eu não tenho aço nas costas! – eu gritei, enquanto passava a mão nas costas e fingia extrema dor.

-Desculpa. Esqueci que você era veado demais pra me aguentar. – Sirius falou, e depois riu de um jeito que parecia um latido. Típico de Sirius Black.

Eu lancei um olhar de metralhadora pra ele, e quando eu estava pronto pra mandar um xingamento bem cabeludo pra aquele cachorro pulguento eu a vi. Linda e maravilhosa. Seus cabelos ruivos soltos, e seus olhos verdes estavam brilhantes como sempre. Minha Lily!

Eu não poderia deixar de falar com ela logo no começo do ano letivo, portanto decidi a única abordagem que funciona. Aquela que eu vou quietinho atrás dela, e falo quando ela menos esperar. Assim ela não pode fugir de mim.

- Olá Lírio- eu disse, pegando o malão dela e a ajudando a coloca-lo no trem.

- Olá Potter, e não me chame lírio. – ela falou enquanto revirava os olhos do jeito que só ela sabe fazer.

-Vai chover hipogrifos gente! A Lily não respondeu ao James com uma livrada. – e essa voz inconfundível só podia pertencer a Marlene Ameline Mckinnon, minha irmãzinha mais nova.

- Fala Monstrinha! Como foram suas férias? – perguntei.

- Com certeza melhores que as suas, Smeagol.- ela respondeu.

-Smeagol?- eu perguntei, enquanto ajeitava meus óculos.

-Vai dizer que você nunca leu Senhor dos Anéis? – ela falou, como se eu tivesse dito que nunca vi água.

- Não, dona eu-nunca-vou-ler-por-diversão.

- Eu sei que eu disse que nunca ia ler por vontade própria, mas a Lily me convenceu. – ela sorriu, como se pedisse desculpas pra mim.

Eu revirei os olhos, fingindo desapontamento. Ela riu, e disse:

-Tenho que ir James Bond. A Dorcas tem a habilidade de sumir aqui todo ano, e não vai ser nesse que ela vai se perder.

Abri os braços esperando um abraço, mas ela me ignorou e me deixou lá fazendo uma imitação ridícula do Cristo Redentor.

Só então eu reparei que a Lily tinha sumido, e eu nem tinha perguntado o que eu queria perguntar, se ela era a monitora-chefe. Amaldiçoei a Lene secretamente, por ter atrapalhado minha conversa com a ruivinha mais linda de Hogwarts.

Bom, eu não tinha muito tempo a perder antes de embarcar, então fui procurar alguém a quem eu devia desculpas.

Remo estava conversando com o Peter quando eu o encontrei.

-Fala aí, Aluado! Como foram as férias, Rabicho? – eu falei assim que cheguei perto deles.

-Olá, Pontas – Aluado falou.

-Bem normais, Pontas – Rabicho respondeu.

Eu passei a mão no cabelo, coisa que eu faço quando fico nervoso, e quando a Lily está por perto.

-Aluado, eu ...hum... eu juro que eu não queria ser monitor-chefe. Você merecia isso muito mais do que eu e... – Eu falei, muito sem graça.

-Pontas, eu não acredito que você está se sentindo culpado! Vamos fazer o seguinte: você compra pra mim um livro novo, e estará perdoado.

Ergui uma sobrancelha, mas assenti.

-Além disso, pelo que eu soube, vai ser sua grande chance com a Lily – Aluado completou, piscando pra mim.

-Por quê? – Rabicho perguntou lerdo como sempre.

- Porque ela vai ser monitora-chefe, oras. - Aluado disse, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

-Oh yeah! – eu gritei, sem querer.

Juro que não foi minha intenção gritar, mas minha felicidade foi grande demais pra caber na minha pequena garganta.

Aluado começou a rir, e Rabicho perguntou:

- O que foi?

-Nada. Apenas minhas suspeitas foram confirmadas. – eu inventei.

- Então você meio que apostou com você mesmo? – Peter perguntou.

Céus! Amigo lento que eu tenho hein!

Revirei os olhos, mas respondi:

- É Rabicho. Tipo isso...

Melhor não tentar explicar pra aquele ser de cérebro reduzido que eu não estava apostando comigo mesmo.

- Bom, eu tenho que achar o Almofadinhas antes de ir pra reunião dos monitores, então vou indo.

E assim foi o reencontro com os Marotos.

**Lily Evans**

Ainda bem que eu consegui escapar do Potter! Ufa.

Ele e a Marlene se merecem, pra falar a verdade. Dois loucos. A única diferença é que eu amo a Marlene, e desaprovo tudo com relação ao Potter.

- Liiiiiiiily! – eu ouvi, e logo em seguida fui sufocada em um abraço que esmagou meu pobre pescoço, que não fez nada pra essa louca que me atacou.

- Também senti saudades Alice. Menos dessa sua mania estranha de se agarrar no pescoço das pessoas quando vai abraçar.- eu falei, buscando ar.

-Ah, desculpe. – ela falou, enquanto me soltava.

-Meninaaaaaaas! – eu ouvi. Já fechei os olhos esperando quem viria me matar com um abraço. E foi aí que eu me enganei, porque não foi um abraço. Foram dois ao mesmo tempo.

Dorcas e Marlene tinham atacado não só a mim, como tinham incluído a Alice no abraço gigante de grupo.

- Dorcas, senti muitas saudades! – eu falei, puxando ar pros meus pulmões com todas as minhas forças.

-Eu também! – Alice falou

-E Marlene, eu passei minhas férias na sua casa, sua louca! – eu completei, depois que as duas nos soltaram.

- Eu sei, mas os poucos minutos que nos separamos foram demais pro meu coraçãozinho de adolescente. – ela falou, num drama fingido – ainda mais agora que é nosso último ano em Hogwarts, e eu posso nunca mais ver você.

Marlene, a exagerada.

Revirei os olhos, mas antes que eu pudesse responder, Dorcas interrompeu:

-Meninas, o que acham de entrarmos? Odeio pegar cabines no fim do trem.

E assim foi o reencontro com as meninas.


	4. Folhas Secas

**Lily Evans**

Assim que nós sentamos na cabine, eu me lembrei que eu tinha reunião dos monitores, afinal eu sou monitora chefe.

-Meninas do meu coração, eu tenho que ão dos monitores, vocês sabem como é...

-Já? E você já descobriu quem é o monitor chefe? – Alice perguntou, enquanto abria uma edição nova do Profeta Diário.

-Não, eu não descobri. Mas eu tenho mesmo que ir meninas.

E assim que eu fechei a porta da cabine pude ouvir a Marlene dizer:

-Eu tenho um mau pressentimento quando à isso.

Revirei os olhos (mania adquirida devido a grande insistência constante e diária do Potter) e segui pra o vagão dos monitores.

A Lene estava certa. Minha boca se abriu num perfeito "o" quando eu vi ninguém menos que James Potter dentro da cabine de monitores.

- Oi de novo ruivinha – ela falou, com aquele sorriso característico.

Lílian Evans, sua jegue! Porque raios eu fui arrumar as rondas de forma que eu faça ronda com o monitor chefe segundas, quartas, sextas e domingos?

Ah sim, porque eu pensei que meu melhor amigo Remo fosse ser o monitor chefe, e não o irresponsável e insolente Potter.

Oh vida cruel! Eu colei chiclete na barba de Merlin, não é possível!

Apresentei os novos monitores aos velhos, o Potter distribuiu as rondas, e assim que ele viu que nós teríamos ronda juntos hoje, no terceiro andar veio falar comigo.

-Lily, nós temos ronda juntos hoje!- ele disse, com aquele maldito sorriso que parecia ter sido colado no rosto dele quando ele nasceu.

-Eu sei. – eu respondi, seca. Não queria ver ele de jeito nenhum hoje. Não hoje, dia de voltar pra Hogwarts, um dia que era pra ser feliz, alegre e divertido. O que não era o caso.

-Fazemos o seguinte – eu comecei, querendo terminar aquele diálogo o mais rápido possível – quando você chegar no terceiro andar, vai pro lado esquerdo. E eu vou pro direito. Assim a gente evita brigas durante a ronda.

Ele abriu um sorriso maior do que o que sempre está estampado na cara dele (se é que isso é possível) e assentiu com a cabeça.

Então eu saí correndo dali o mais rápido possível. Sem brincadeira, eu literalmente saí correndo pelo Expresso de Hogwarts, tentando evitar uma conversa (que se tornaria discussão) com o Potter.

Por isso eu devo ter chegado na cabine com cara de quem correu uma maratona nas olimpíadas.

-Tudo bem com você Lils?- Dorcas perguntou me passando uma varinha de alcaçuz que elas tinham comprado da velhinha bondosa que vende doces.

-Não – eu respondi, recuperando o fôlego, e aceitando o doce.

-Se você dissesse que sim que ia te internar, porque parece que você fugiu de um trasgo desgovernado! O que houve? – Marlene perguntou, exagerada como sempre.

- O Potter é o monitor chefe. – eu respondi.

-Eu não disse? – Marlene questionou.

Ela sempre dá um jeito de piorar a situação fazendo comentários idiotas quando o que você mais precisa é apoio.

-Merlin! Já vi que isso vai dar em merda – Dorcas falou, com os olhos azuis arregalados.

- E das grandes – Alice acrescentou, voltando a ler seu Profeta Diário.

- Obrigada pelo apoio meninas – eu disse, usando meu melhor tom irônico.

Ficamos em silêncio por um tempo, até que Alice disse:

-Gente, esse negócio de um Lorde das Trevas tá ficando sério. Olhem – ela falou mostrando uma manchete do Profeta.

**" ****Ataques a aldeias trouxas trazem problemas para aurores do ministério. Segundo testemunhas, um bruxo que se auto denomina Lorde das Trevas é o autor dos ataques."**

-Sim. Minha mãe me contou que esse Lorde das Trevas tem atacado trouxas só por diversão. Torturam muitos, e matam a maioria. – Dorcas falou, agora comendo um sapo de chocolate.

- E eu li que quando ele ataca aldeias bruxas ele busca aliados, e quem se recusa ele mata na hora.- eu acrescentei.

-É – a Lene disse - já vi que isso é muito maior do que parece.

-Com certeza – dissemos nós três ao mesmo tempo.

-Por isso eu desisti de seguir carreira de curandeira. – eu falei, pela primeira vez revelando minha decisão.

Alice arregalou os olhos, e disse:

-Vai dizer que você também vai ...

-Ser auror. Sim – eu completei o que ela ia falar.

- Então somos duas – Alice falou sorrindo, e passando o braço por cima do meu ombro.

- Três- Dorcas falou também sorrindo, e passando o braço por cima do ombro da Lice.

-Por uma coincidência bizarra – Marlene falou – quatro.

E dizendo isso, ela passou o braço por cima do ombro da Dorcas.

Eu não pude deixar de sorrir. Porque eu e minhas melhores amigas íamos trabalhar na mesma coisa, pela mesma razão. Mas principalmente por um sentimento de defender o que é nosso, pra que nossos filhos possam viver bem.

-Afinal – Lene continuou – O ministério precisa de aurores que não tenham medo de enfrentar o Tiozinho das Trevas, tipo euzinha aqui. – ela falou fazendo um gesto com os braços mostrando a si mesma, o que fez todas rirem.

-Ora, mais que amiga convencida que eu fui arrumar! – eu falei saindo de debaixo do braço da Alice. Quatro pessoas sentadas no mesmo banco, sendo que tinham um vazio na frente não era confortável. Pelo menos não por muito tempo.

- Não é a toa que ela e o Sirius se mereçam – Dorcas falou, acrescentando uma careta de "fudeu, é hoje que eu morro".

Marlene assumiu a cor dos meus cabelos, e se sentou do meu lado, no banco de frente pra elas.

- Minnie você não tem amor à vida, menina! – Alice falou gargalhando.

-Dorcas, na próxima insinuação que eu tenho algo com o idiota do Sirius eu juro que lanço uma azaração em você! – Marlene falou, entre dentes.

- Ok Lene. – Dorcas falou. Mas disse, no meu ouvido:

-Ela não passa de um cão que ladra, mas não morde.

Tive que rir. Essas duas tão sempre se zoando.

-Você não devia falar nada Sra. Lupin. – Marlene disse, provocando a Doe.

Foi a vez da Dorcas de assumir a cor de um pimentão, e mudar de assunto rapidamente.

É. Elas não tem jeito mesmo.

O resto da viagem foi bem tranquila, e antes que eu pudesse perceber Dumbledore já tinha terminado seu discurso, e o banquete começado. Em breve a hora mais temida do dia chegaria: a ronda com o Potter.

**James Potter**

Assim que o jantar acabou eu m despedi dos Marotos e fui pro 3º andar, lugar designado para a ruivinha e eu fazermos ronda, pro desgosto dela, claro.

Na verdade eu nunca entendi o porquê de ela me odiar tanto. Eu nunca fiz nada pra ela! A não ser chama-la pra sair, mas isso lá é motivo pra odiar alguém? Eu me lembro que no dia que eu a conheci eu fui muito gentil com ela.

*flashback*

Eu abri a porta da sala de poções um pouco ofegante, com o Remo, o Sirius, e o Peter no meu encalço e disse:

-Desculpe-nos professor, mas eu e meus amigos tivemos um pouco de dificuldade pra encontrar a sala. Só conseguimos porque perguntamos pra um fantas...

-Tudo bem. Admito que chegar aqui não é uma das tarefas mais fáceis do mundo, pra quem vem pela primeira vez – falou rindo o professor que era um pouco gordinho.

-Então por favor, Sr Black e Sr Lupin – ele falou olhando num papel que devia ser a chamada – sentem-se ali – ele falou, apontando pra uma mesa vazia.

-Sr. Pettigrew, por favor ao lado do Sr. Jones – ele apontou pra uma mesa onde um garoto magrelo e ruivo se sentava.

- E Sr. Potter, só sobrou um lugar ao lado da Senhorita Evans.

Eu olhei na direção que ele apontou, e vi uma menina baixinha, cheia de sardas, ruiva, e com olhos verdes bem vivos.

Eu caminhei até o meu lugar, coloquei o caldeirão em cima da mesa, ajeitei meus óculos, e disse:

- Prazer Evans, meu nome é James – eu estendi minha mão para um aperto.

- Prazer – ela falou, apertando minha mão rapidamente, e se virando pro professor, que começara a falar.

- Como eu ia dizendo antes dos seus colegas chegarem, meu nome é Horácio Slughorn, e hoje nós vamos fazer uma poção bem simples, que serve pra curar machucados pequenos.

Mas que menina anti social hein? Nem pra me dizer o nome dela!

Abri meu livro na página certa, e li o 1º passo:

"_1- Esquentar água em fogo alto."_

Enquanto eu lia, Evans já tinha feito um feitiço e ascendido um fogo no suporte do seu caldeirão.

-Como é que você fez isso? - eu perguntei, pasmo.

Ela me olhou, balançando a cabeça negativamente como quem diz "Esssas pessoas que não sabem feitiços básicos", pegou sua varinha e disse:

-Incendio.

_Voi à lá ! _Fogo no suporte do meu caldeirão.

_"__2- Adicione dois tentáculos de Grindlows à água."_

Peguei uma daquelas coisas nojentas com a mão, e enquanto eu observava aquele treco, perguntei:

-Por que você não me disse seu nome?

Sem tirar os olhos da poção ela disse:

-Porque isso não vem ao caso.

Que menina estranha.

Terminei o segundo passo, e olhei para ela. Estava compenetrada mexendo sua poção com uma colher de madeira.

_"__3- Pique duas folhas secas de Carvalho da Albânia, e coloque na água ainda quente."_

Peguei a folha, e sem querer esfarelei um pedaço daquela coisa frágil.

Não vai dar pra picar não. Já que eu já transformei uma parte em farelo, transformo tudo em farelo.

-Como assim isso não vem ao caso? – eu perguntei enquanto eu esfarelava a maldita folha.

-Porque nós apenas dividimos a mesma mesa na aula de poções. – ela respondeu, ainda sem tirar os olhos do que fazia.

- E você não acha isso um motivo bom o suficiente? Tipo, nós vamos dividir a mesa na aula de poções pelo resto do ano – eu falei, como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo.

- Não – ela respondeu, ainda sem me olhar.

Mas que raio! Ela tem olho na lateral da cabeça ou o quê? Porque ela nunca olha pra mim quando fala comigo?!

Mas eu decidi deixar quieto. Se o destino quisesse que nós fossemos amigos ele que fizesse alguma coisa, porque eu não ia tentar nenhuma amizade com um ser tão rabugento e anti social.

Terminei de esfarelar as folhas. Peguei um pouco do farelo com a mão e quando eu estava pronto pra colocar no caldeirão a Evans segurou meu pulso.

-Não faça isso- ela falou, pela primeira vez olhando pra mim.

Ahn? Que menina anormal! Ela se recusa a fazer amizade comigo e agora não quer me deixar fazer a tarefa da aula?

-Porque? – eu perguntei.

-Porque você esfarelou a folha. Se na receita está escrito que você deve picar a folha, você pica a folha, e não a esfarela. –ela falou, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo, pegando duas folhas novas e inteiras delicadamente pelo cabo, sem esfarelar.

Merlin, como ela fala certinho!

-Assim – ela acrescentou enquanto as picava com uma pequena faca.

-Se você esfarela a folha pode colocar a quantidade errada no caldeirão, deixando um pouco cair, por exemplo. Fora que você não sabe que tipo de substância essa planta libera quando esfarelada. – ela falou, já colocando as folhas no meu caldeirão.

-Olhe pra suas mãos agora. – ela completou, voltando a dar atenção a sua poção.

Eu fiz o que ela falou e percebi que as pontas dos meus dedos estavam verdes. Ótimo.

Mas quem ela pensa que é pra se meter na minha poção? Eu fiquei bravo, porque estava com o ego machucado. Afinal ela tinha me chamado de burro, tecnicamente.

-Posso não saber seu nome, mas uma coisa eu sei: você é uma metida a sabe tudo, muito anti social. – eu falei, irritado.

Ela revirou os olhos e me ignorou, continuando a mexer um pouco mais sua poção. Logo depois ela disse:

- Professor, acabei.

- Pois então me traga uma amostra, e então você está liberada. – ele respondeu.

A sabe tudo tirou um frasco de dentro da mochila e colocou um pouco da poção dentro.

Ela se levantou, mas não saiu de detrás da mesa. Evans se virou pra mim, e disse:

-Pelo menos eu não sou arrogante e mal agradecida.

E dizendo isso ela foi até a mesa entregar a amostra para o professor.

Ela voltou, recolheu o material, e antes de sair acrescentou:

-Continue fazendo a poção de acordo com a receita, e ela ficará perfeita. Ignore o que está escrito, e vai dar errado.

E então ela saiu de sala, me deixando ali, vencido.

Como assim ela ganhou a briga? James Potter sempre tem a última palavra!

Destino, você realmente não quer que nós sejamos amigos não é?

Afastei a maluca da minha mente, e terminei minha poção, seguindo a receita. Na aula de poções seguinte, eu recebi nota máxima, porque a poção tinha ficado perfeita. E a ruiva tinha razão, infelizmente.

*fim do flashback*

Ok, admito. Eu não fui muito gentil com ela. Mas eu estava no primeiro ano de Hogwarts, e ela tinha ferido meu ego, que desde sempre fora grande.

Ta aí! Descobri porque ela me odeia tanto! Porque eu chamei ela de sabe tudo anti social no dia que nos conhecemos.

James você é um gênio! Se eu soubesse disso antes teria pedido desculpas antes também! Assim ela sairia comigo.

Cheguei no 3º andar e segui para o lado esquerdo, como ela tinha me dito. A Lily mal sabia, mas o terceiro andar é o único que forma um quadrado perfeito, e, portanto o lado esquerdo sempre encontra com o direito em algum ponto (por isso eu abri um sorriso quando ela falou que eu tinha que ir pro lado esquerdo, e ela pro direito). Isso é o que dá ter o Mapa do Maroto. Pena que Filch conseguiu confiscar. Qualquer dia desses pego detenção com ele de propósito só pra recuperar o mapa.

Enfim, no caminho até a Lily eu encontrei um casal aos amassos.

-Gente, eu sei que vocês sentiram falta um do outro nas férias e tal, mas eu tenho que pedir pra vocês saírem, porque senão vou ser obrigado a dar detenção pros dois.

Ambos se levantaram, murmuram um "sem problema" e foram embora.

Segui pro final do corredor e fiz uma curva pra direita.

Enquanto isso... (**Lily Evans**)

Segui pro lado direito, como eu mesma tinha decidido, e caminhei pisando firme, só pra avisar pra qualquer um que tivesse fazendo besteira que Lily Esquentada Evans estava chegando. Acho que ser esquentado é mal de ruivo. Fazer o que?

Encontrei um casal aos amassos.

- Vocês dois, saiam já daqui. – os dois nem se mexeram. Acho que nem me escutaram.

E eu que já estava sem paciência, só pelo fato se eu saber que o Potter era o monitor chefe, fiquei mais irritada ainda.

-Detenção pros dois, nos próximos dois sábados – ambos me olharam com ódio. Ignorei-os.

-Agora fora daqui já!

Os dois saíram correndo.

Então eu fiz uma curva pra esquerda, e encontrei quem eu não queria encontrar.


	5. Acordo de Paz

**Lily Evans**

Quando eu fiz a maldita curva pra esquerda eu encontrei o Potter. Será possível que todos os lugares que eu vou eu encontro ele?

-Olá ruivinha. O que você achou do meu trabalho? – ele perguntou, estampando aquele sorriso de sempre.

- É Evans pra você. E sinceramente, eu nem vi o que você fez até agora. Além disso, eu pensei que você tinha se atrasado, ou nem viria.- eu respondi, desviando o olhar e caminhando pra longe dele. Eu me iludi se eu pensei que o Potter ia me deixar sair sem nenhuma briga.

- Espera – ele falou, segurando meu pulso – eu preciso falar com você.

Puxei meu braço pra junto do meu corpo rapidamente, pra me livrar do aperto da mão dele.

-Fale – eu disse, sem paciência alguma.

- Eu descobri porque você me odeia tanto, e eu queria te pedir desculpas – ele falou, fitando o chão.

Impressão minha ou James Potter estava corado?

-Sabe o dia que a gente se conheceu? Que você me ajudou com a poção, e eu fui mal agradecido? – ele perguntou, ainda fitando o chão.

-Sei – eu respondi ainda seca.

-Então, você me desculpa por ter te chamado daquilo? – ele perguntou, agora olhando pra mim.

-Desculpo – eu falei, querendo sair pra terminar a ronda, e ir dormir.

-Sério? – ele perguntou incrédulo.

-Sério – eu respondi, me afastando.

-Então, você quer ir comigo pra Hogsmead?

-Não. – eu respondi, já não aguentando mais.

-Mas, eu não consigo entender – ele parou pra pensar – porque não?

-Porque não.

-"Porque não" não é resposta Lily! – ele disse

-Claro que é resposta, só não é justificativa.

-Mas porque não? – ele insistiu de novo me impedindo de sair.

-Porque eu não quero ser simplesmente mais uma na sua vida, que você leva pra Hogsmead e depois esquece o nome – depois disso eu saí dali, porque eu já não aguentava mais. Aquele menino arrogante que pensa que todas as meninas estavam aos pés dele acha que eu vou cair na armadilha dele. Espere sentado!

-Liy, peraí! Eu não terminei de falar com você! – ele disse meio que berrando.

Você acha que eu virei pra falar com ele?

Claro, que sim.

Na verdade até hoje eu não sei o que deu em mim, mas eu me virei e fui pra lá. Acredite, eu voltei pra falar com o Potter. (O.O)

Lily Evans! Pare já. Abortar missão! Volta volta volt...

- O que você quer Potter?- eu perguntei, cruzando os braços na altura do peito, e deixando minha cabeça cair por cima do ombro.

-Eu queria propor paz.

Oi? Levantei uma sobrancelha, esperando ele continuar.

-Pelo menos nas rondas. Sem discussões, sabe. Conversa civilizada.

Continuei com a sobrancelha levantada, ainda não entendendo onde ele queria chegar.

-A gente vai se ver nas rondas todas as segundas, quartas, sextas, e domingos. Por um ano. Acho que pelo menos agora você podia parar de gritar comigo toda vez que eu te chamo de ruivinha, ou anjo ruivo, ou lírio, ou...- ele falou, enumerando os apelidos no dedo.

-Pode parar– eu falei, interrompendo a contagem dele – você quer propor que a gente converse civilizadamente, sendo que o único que não é civilizado aqui é você? Veja bem, a gente não tem intimidade pra você me chamar de ruiva, ruivinha, ou sei lá mais o que.

-Olha, fazemos um acordo. Durante as rondas eu te chamo de Evans, e você não grita comigo. Assim as rondas vão ser mais agradáveis tanto pra você quanto pra mim.

-Sem apelidos idiotas? – eu perguntei, duvidando muito que fosse verdade.

-Sem _apelidos_. – ele assentiu, mas fez questão de dar ênfase ao "apelidos", só pra mostrar que eles não eram idiotas.

-E só durante as rondas. Você pode continuar fazendo seus showzinhos de ódio diariamente. - ele acrescentou, fazendo um movimento com a mão de quem diz: "simples assim".

Fiquei irritada. Showzinhos de ódio?

-Que absurdo Potter! Eu não faço showzinhos de ódio. – ele levantou as sobrancelhas, como se eu tivesse dito que a Sonserina ganhou um jogo de quadribol.

-Ah não. Imagina – ele falou, usando aquela ironia típica de James Potter.

-Claro que não. Até porque, eu não te odeio. – ele abriu um sorriso do tamanho do mundo – só reprovo tudo o que você faz, pensa, e fala.

O sorriso dele murchou. Mas mesmo assim ele não se deixou abalar.

-E eu prometo não te chamar pra sair durante as rondas.

Revirei os olhos. Eu realmente não acreditava que ele fosse realmente fazer o que ele estava fazendo, mas resolvi dar uma chance.

-Okay. Aceito esse seu acordo.

Ele abriu o sorriso "James Potter extremamente feliz", e abriu os braços, esperando um abraço eu acho.

-Aí já é pedir demais Potter! – eu falei, deixando ele lá e indo embora.

Depois de um tempo caminhando pude ouvir um:

-Obrigado por me dar uma chance Evans!

Balancei minha cabeça negativamente, e continuei andando, já me arrependendo de ter feito aquele maldito acordo de paz.

_

**N/A:** Esse capitulo ficou pequenininho, porque eu estava sem inspiração, então eu reconhço que está uma merda. Mas ele é importante pro desenvolvimento de história. Desculpe fazer só o POV da Lily e do James até agora, mas esses momentos são bem importantes. Daqui a pouco vem o POV da Marlene, do Sirius, Reminho, Dorcas, e Alice.


	6. Alcunhas e Corridas

**N/A:** Faço comentários no final. O que está em _itálico e entre " " _ são os pensamentos do personagem okay? Boa leitura ;D

* * *

**James Potter**

-Então você conseguiu conversar com a ruivinha uma vez na sua vida, sem ela sair berrando revoltada? – Sirius perguntou, enquanto comia uma torrada no café da manhã do dia seguinte.

-Sim. Vou confessar Almofadinhas, nem eu acreditei. – eu falei me servindo de suco de abóbora.

-Considere isso um avanço Pontas. –Remo falou, tirando os olhos do Profeta.

-Claro que sim! Pode escrever o que eu to falando: até o final do ano, a Lily vai sair comigo. – eu disse, confiante.

-Quem garante uma coisa dessas? – Rabicho perguntou, de boca cheia.

-Que feio Peter! Não fale de boca cheia! – Aluado disse, rindo.

-Falando em avanço Aluado, você é muito amigo dela não?

O Remo só assentiu com a cabeça.

-Então porque você não me dá uma força, sei lá? Fala pra ela que eu sou um bom menino que mereço uma chance! – eu falei, em tom de quem implora desesperadamente.

-Porque eu não ia mentir.

Sirius começou a gargalhar e rolar de rir, Peter deu uma risada, Remo riu baixinho, e eu, bom, eu lancei meu melhor olhar "fala mais uma dessas e eu te jogo um Avada, seu cretino, amigo da onça!" pra aquele lobo que me traiu.

-Calma Pontas, eu não disse isso. – ele falou, movendo a mão e fazendo sinal pra eu ter calma.

-Claro que eu disse que você merecia uma chance, mas ela nem me ouviu. Pediu pra mudar de assunto no mesmo minuto.

-Ah... – eu respondi desanimado.

-Porque essa carinha de enterro, Smeagol? – Marlene perguntou, sentando do me lado.

-Isso não vem ao caso, Lenezinha. Agora, dá pra parar de me chamar de Semegol? – eu perguntei. Eu realmente não gostava daquele apelido.

-É Smeagol. E ok, eu posso parar, desde que você escolha um novo. – ela falou, colocando comida no prato.

-Eis as opções: Veado, Quatro Olhos, Jayzinho, ou Cornovisky. Você escolhe. – ela disse, dando de ombros, e terminando seu café.

WTF?

A Marlene é o tipo de pessoa que não dá o braço a torcer, vou ter que escolher. Acho que o menos pior (porque não tem melhor) é Jayzinho. Mesmo assim, parece que nós somos namorados. ECA! Não que a Lene seja feia, longe de mim dizer isso. Mas eu simplesmente não consigo me imaginar namorando ela. Não consigo.

-Olha, eu acho que meu apelido novo devia ser James Lindo Gato Maravilhoso Gostoso. O que você acha? – eu disse, numa tentativa de convencer a cabeça dura que os apelidos dela não eram legais.

Marlene revirou os olhos, e Almofadinhas protestou:

-Opa opa opa! Eu pensei que o convencido do grupo fosse eu.

-Exato – a Lene falou, concordando com a cabeça.

-Então Jayzinho, vai. É o menos pior da sua lista.

Ela abriu um sorriso vitorioso e assentiu, se levantando pra sair.

_"James Potter, perdendo pra uma garota... Que feio! "_

_"Consciência, cale-se. Até porque não é uma menina qualquer. É Marlene Orgulhosa Ameline McKinnon."_

_"Mas..."_

_"Sem mais sua consciência com voz de Remo Lupin."_

_"Ainda bem que eu tenho a voz do Aluado. Seria estranho se fosse a do Almofadinhas."_

Soltei uma risada aleatória, e todos me olharam com cara de dúvida. Dei de ombros.

Foi então que percebi que a Lily não estava ali.

-Lenezinha, onde tá a ruiva? – eu perguntei, estranhando ela não ter aparecido pro café.

-Ela e a Dorcas acordaram mais cedo pra estudar. Rever uma matéria que a Dorcas teve dificuldade ano passado, algo assim – Lene falou, dando de ombros – devem estar na biblioteca.

-Essas duas só estudam né? –Peter perguntou, se pronunciando pela primeira vez depois de muito tempo. Sempre que a Marlene aparece ele fica meio tímido... Nota mental: perguntar pro Peter se ele é a fim da Lene.

-Parecem com alguém que eu conheço – Almofadinhas acrescentou,olhando pro Aluado e roubando torradas do mesmo, que olhou feio pra aquele cachorro pulguento.

-Que é? Eu adoro essa torrada, e nunca tem suficiente no meu prato. – Sirius falou, fazendo carinha de criança inocente. Eu posso com a cara de pau desse cachorro?

Aluado voltou a ler o Profeta, e a Marlene foi embora.

À noite eu tinha ronda no 5° andar com a Lily, e isso me assustava um pouco.

_"Que é isso James, apaga isso já! Onde já se viu James Potter com medo de uma menina?"_

_"Hahahahhaha! Acho melhor você esquecer que você disse isso dona consciência, senão eu passo a te ingonar."_

_"Humpf."_

-Bom dia. Espero que não se atrasem pra minha aula, senão as consequências serão severas. – A voz inconfundível da Prof. McGonagall disse, naquele tom severo de sempre, entregando a cada um seu horário.

-Certo Professora querida! Como foram as férias? –Sirius perguntou, abrindo aquele sorriso que ele abre sempre que ela está por perto.

-Ótimas senhor Black, porém exijo mais respeito da sua parte, está bem? – e dizendo isso ela saiu.

-Ela me ama. – Sirius falou, colocando os braços atrás da nuca, e jogando a perna por cima da mesa. (**Narradora aqui: Como raios ele conseguiu isso? É um banco!**)

-Seu cachorro folgado! Tira a porra da perna de cima da mesa! – eu berrei, irritado com ele.

-Okay, okay. Mamãe. – ele devolveu, me lançando um olhar desafiador – vou obedecer pra você não ficar chateadinho. Sei que sou melhor que você em tudo mesmo...

Lancei um olhar de metralhadora pra ele, e comecei a pesquisar meu dicionário de respostas agressivas.

-Há! Só se for melhor em perder pra mim. – eu devolvi, sorrindo vitorioso.

Mas antes que ele retrucasse, eu acrescentei:

- Decidimos isso em uma corrida. Da porta do salão até a mesa dos professores. Quem perder paga um almoço no Três Vassouras. – eu falei me levantando e olhando ele de cima.

Sim, sim. Eu sempre fui superior.

-Fechado. – Sirius respondeu, se levantando e apertando a minha mão num sinal de acordo.

-Remuxo querido – Almofadinhas começou, fazendo voz de bicha – você poderia ser nosso juiz?

Remo revirou os olhos, e disse fechando o Profeta:

-Fazer o que né? O Peter nem deve saber o que é juiz. – ele completou, olhando pro nosso amigo mentalmente afetado.

- O que é juiz? – Peter perguntou, enchendo a boca de bolinho de abóbora.

Nós três reviramos os olhos.

-Bom, vamos acabar logo com isso. Mostrar pra esse cavalo disfarçado de cachorro que eu sou melhor que ele – eu falei caminhando em direção a porta do salão, com Sirius ao meu encalço.

- Você vai comer poeira veado – ele falou, encostando-se à parede assim como eu.

-Não vai rolar não. Os elfos passam vassoura e espanador aqui todo dia. Mas você pode me pedir desculpas pelo desaforo quando eu ganhar. Serei misericordioso. – eu falei, fazendo carinha de anjo.

A atenção do salão inteiro já estava voltada pra nós, afinal estávamos xingando um ao outro, e nos colocando em posição de corrida.

Abaixei meu tronco e dobrei as pernas, esperando Aluado dar o sinal. Sirius fez o mesmo.

-Preparar! – Pude ouvir Remo se esgoelando do outro lado do salão.

-3...

-2...

-1...

-Já!

Sai correndo o mais rápido que minhas pernas permitiram, dando passadas largas, e não olhei pra ver onde o Almofadinhas estava. Eu precisava ganhar aquela porra.

-Vai James! – pude ouvir uma voz feminina gritando.

Eu sorri pra voz.

_"Sem tempo pra se achar, seu merda!"_

_"Consciência, quando eu quiser sua opinião eu te chamo ok? "_

_"Mas eu não dei minha opinião. Eu afirmei. Contei um fato."_

_"Vai se foder."_

_"Okay. Mas saiba que quando precisar de mim, eu não estarei aqui. Você me trata muito mal sabia?"_

_"Foda-se."_

E então minha consciência foi embora, eu agradeci Merlin por isso.

Cheguei do outro lado do salão respirando rapidamente. Sirius também. Eu estava tão preocupado em mandar a minha consciência se foder que eu nem reparei quem ganhou. Aparentemente o Almofadinhas também não, porque perguntamos ao mesmo tempo:

-E então, quem ganhou?

Aluado respirou fundo, como que temendo a reação ao que ele ia dizer.

-O Sirius.

_"Puta que pariu. Eu perdi pra um cachorro!"_

_"Quem mandou se achar no meio da corrida? Eu não disse?"_

_"Consciência querida, eu não mandei você ir embora?"_

_Silêncio._

_"É, mandei. Acho bom mesmo você sair hein!"_

- Quem comeu poeira hein? Hein? – Sirius cantarolava, enquanto fazia a dançinha da vitória. (**Lene aqui: Mas que porra é essa? A dançinha da vitória é minha!**)

- Vai ter que me pagar um almoço! Vai ter que me pagar um almoço! – Sirius agora pulava.

-De repente me deu uma vontade de bater em alguém... – eu falei, olhando sugestivamente pra pulga do meu lado.

- Tenta – Almofadinhas revidou, assumindo posição de defesa, com os punhos fechados na altura do peito, e um sorriso zombeteiro no rosto.

Revirei os olhos e sai.

_"Já vi que o dia vai ser longo."_

* * *

**N/A:** Primeiramente, desculpem a demora. A falta de inspiração bateu na minha porta e eu infelizmente e sem querer deixei ela entrar. Eu sei que disse que eu tenho bastante coisa já escrita, o que é verdade. Mas eu andei reescrevendo grande parte do que eu já tinha escrito, e acrescentando mais coisas. Eu sei que ficou curtinho, mas eu queria postar alguma coisa sabe. Quando eu demoro muito fico com um sentimento de culpa... Porque eu odeio quando demoram a postar, então procuro não fazer isso. Prometo o próximo o mais rápido possível okay? :3

Hora de agradecer aos reviews:

AndyBlack:

Está aqui uma parte do resto :D Desculpe a demora.

E brigada pelo review ;)

Rita P.B. Potter:

Brigadaaaaa :DD  
Aqui está maaais um capitulo.  
obrigada plo review, mesmo :DD

É isso. Fui povithco :3


	7. Bochechas em Chamas

**Lily Evans**

Eu decidi começar a semana com o pé direito. Acordei cedo, tomei um banho, e acordei as meninas.

-Quem é você, e o que você fez com a Lily-da-manhã? – Marlene indagou, esfregando os olhos.

- Hoje é segunda feira da primeira semana de aula, Marlene. – eu respondi, abrindo as cortinas do quarto e fazendo as três apertarem os olhos.

-Milagre ela não estar mal humorada – Dorcas cochichou no ouvido da Alice, alto o suficiente pra eu ouvir.

- Milagre não, fato. Mas eu sempre posso mudar de ideia – eu falei, lançando um olhar ameaçador.

-Isso só pode ser obra da alma gêmea dela – a Lene provocou, se levantando da cama.

Revirei os olhos.

- É verdade, dona Lilian. Você não contou o que aconteceu na ronda ontem... – Dorcas disse, levantando uma sobrancelha sugestivamente.

-Marlene Ameline McKinnon - eu comecei no meu melhor tom ameaçador – você vai se arrepender de ter levantado esse assunto...

Ela arregalou os olhos, levantou os braços num gesto de rendimento e disse:

-Fudeu.

Eu saltei por cima da cama que nos separava, e peguei o travesseiro nessa "manobra radical" (**James aqui:** **Lily, eu não sabia que você era ninja!)**. Como diabos eu fiz isso eu não sei.

A morena me olhou rapidamente raciocinando o que eu ia fazer, e sai correndo pelo quarto, fugindo de mim.

-Merlin me ajude! Tem uma ruiva louca querendo me matar! – ela berrou, arrancando gargalhadas de todas nós.

Acertei a cabeça dela em cheio, antes que ela pudesse entrar no banheiro.

-Head shot! – eu falei, fazendo uma dançinha da vitória. **(Lene aqui: Eu já não disse que a dançinha da vitória é minha?)**.

Lene mostrou a língua pra mim, e fechou a porta do banheiro.

90 minutos depois...

-Marlene, quer fazer o favor de sair de dentro do banheiro? – Dorcas berrou, socando a porta do mesmo.

-To ocupada! – Lene berrou de volta.

-Fazendo o que? – a Doe perguntou, apoiando a cabeça na porta, e abraçando a toalha que levava no braço – banho eu sei que não é, porque eu não to ouvindo barulho de água!

Silêncio.

Alice revirou os olhos, e chegou perto da porta.

-Marlene se você não abrir essa porta eu juro que explodo esse banheiro. Com você ai dentro mesmo!

-Tá bom, ta bom! Oh povinho esquentado viu... Tudo parente da Lily – ela falou, depois de abrir a porta do banheiro.

Sabe o que a madame estava fazendo no banheiro? Se maquiando.

-Lily, não pense que você se livrou do assunto ronda ouviu? – a Lene disse, caminhando até o malão e guardando o pijama.

Pude ouvir a Dorcas concordar de dentro do banheiro, e a Alice apenas assentiu.

Revirei os olhos.

_" Não posso esconder delas por muito tempo. São minhas melhores amigas. Além do que, a Lene descobriria pelo James. A Dorcas pelo Sirius, e a Alice pelo Frank. Prefiro que elas saibam por mim o que aconteceu."_

-Okay meninas, vocês venceram.

Dorcas saiu do banheiro apressada, e as três sentaram na minha cama.

E então eu contei tudinho.

===x===

-Quer dizer que você fez um acordo de paz com o James, que significa que ele não vai te chamar pra sair, nem vai te dar apelidos, e você não vai berrar com ele? – Alice perguntou, com os olhos arregalados.

-Exato – eu respondi, confirmando com a cabeça.

-Não sei por que, mas eu sinto que ou isso vai dar _muito_ certo, ou vai dar _muito_ errado – Dorcas disse, apoiando a cabeça na mão.

-Pois é Doe... Eu mesma me arrependo... Vai ser muito estranho encontrar o Potter hoje, e conversar com ele. Simples assim. Conversar – eu completei.

-E você desculpou o James pelo que ele te falou no 1° ano? – Alice perguntou.

-Desculpei. Primeiro porque ele reconheceu o erro, o que já é um grande avanço. Segundo porque eu já não aguentava mais ele falando comigo ontem. Tudo que eu queria era acabar com a conversa, e sair dali. E terceiro... –eu comecei, mas me arrependi no mesmo minuto que as três arregalaram os olhos, esperando.

-E terceiro porque o Remo falou que o Potter não era tão mau assim. – eu falei, abaixando a cabeça – Ele disse que o Potter podia ser irresponsável, imaturo, e tudo isso, mas que ele tem um bom coração, que ele pode amadurecer. Só precisa de uma chance. E pelo fato de ele ter me pedido desculpas, acho que ele pode merecer um pedaçinho de chance.

Silêncio no ambiente.

De repente a Marlene (que estava quietinha até agora) grita:

- Isso vai dar namorooooooooooo!

- Você é outra que não tem amor à vida – a Lice disse, movendo a cabeça negativamente.

E assim se iniciou mais uma perseguição à Marlene McKinnon, promovida por Lily Evans.

===x===

Assim que a bagunça no dormitório acabou, nós quatro descemos para o salão principal.

Meu dia tinha começado muito bem. E nada poderia estragá-lo.

Mas eu estava muito enganada.

Na entrada do salão principal, eu esbarrei em alguém, e sem querer derrubei as coisas da pessoa no chão. Me abaixei rapidamente, pra pegar o que eu tinha derrubado.

-Me desculpe – eu disse, olhando pro chão envergonhada.

Levantei meu corpo, e no mesmo minuto que eu vi de quem era o material, e soltei todos os livros e pergaminhos que eu estava segurando. De propósito.

Emily Abbot.

-Na verdade, foi bem feito. – eu falei, virando de costas e saindo de perto daquela vaca.

Eu e ela nos odiamos desde o minuto que nos conhecemos. Tudo começou no 3° ano, quando ela derramou suco de abóbora na minha roupa de propósito, só porque eu tinha tirado uma nota maior que a dela em DCAT. Desde então ela sempre arruma um jeito de competir comigo. E como eu não sou o tipo de pessoa que leva desaforo pra casa (peguei isso da Marlene) sempre arrumo um jeito de revidar.

- Pensa que vai a onde Evans? – ela perguntou, segurando meu pulso.

- O mais longe possível de você e suas "amiguinhas" – eu respondi.

Só de olhar rapidamente, percebi que as meninas tinham assumido uma cara de raiva. Nós tínhamos o mesmo número, quatro contra quatro. E cada uma tinha problemas (conflitos, como você queira chamar) com uma em especial **(Autor aqui: Não achei nenhum jeito de explicar a rivalidade específica que cada uma tem, então espero que vocês tenham entendido).**

- Você acha que vai sair assim, sem pegar o que você derrubou da Emy? – a Cheryl perguntou, se metendo na briga.

Marlene estreitou os olhos no mesmo minuto.

-Se metendo onde não deve loira-de-poção? – Lene questionou colocando a mão na cintura.

-Olha aqui, você não venha falar do meu cabelo! – a loira respondeu, levantando o dedo e apontando pra Lene.

A Marlene sempre gostou de uma briga. Ela sempre defende as amigas, e se diverte com um bom barraco. E ela nunca deixa barato. Mas a coisa fica feia quando alguém levanta o dedo (ou a mão) pra ela.

-Você prefere que eu fale de qual dos seus outros defeitos? – a Lene perguntou, dando um passo a frente.

_"Nota mental: pegar o dicionário de respostas agressivas da Marlene emprestado."_

As duas se odiavam pelo simples fato de a Cheryl sempre dar em cima/correr atrás do menino que a Marlene dá mole. E fica óbvio que é de propósito

-Acho bom você ficar quietinha, encalhada. E vira a boca pra falar da minha amiga! – se meteu a Tiffany.

- Melhor do que ser mais rodada que vira-tempo. – Alice retrucou, dando um passo a frente e ficando do lado da Lene.

Ela e a Tiffany não se davam porque a Tiffany é a ex do Frank. E até hoje ela corre atrás dele, mesmo sendo uma galinha.

A Alice nunca se estressa. A não ser quando essa aí aparece.

-Meninas, não vale a pena gastar nosso tempo com essas aí. Temos mais o que fazer. – Dorcas falou, segurando o braço da Lice e da Lene, as puxando na direção oposta, e olhando pra mim significativamente.

-Medo de mim queridinha? – perguntou a última idiota do grupo, Patrícia.

Dorcas parou o que estava tentando fazer, e se virou pra garota.

-Eu? Com medo de você? – ela perguntou, e então soltou uma risada forçada.

- Só no dia que você souber o que é um hipogrifo.

A Dorcas nunca contou porque elas não se davam, mas o motivo era importante o suficiente pra tirar a loira do sério.

Nós rimos da cara que a Patrícia fez, e saímos de perto das bitches.

-Essas aí não merecem um segundo da nossa atenção- Dorcas falou, depois que estávamos longe.

-Verdade. Mas dá próxima vez que aquela Tiffany chegar perto de mim esse ano, acho bom vocês me segurarem, porque senão eu vou mostrar pra ela quem é a encalhada. Aproveito e meto porrada nela por você Alice. – Marlene falou, com as bochechas vermelhas de raiva.

- Obrigada Lene. Mas esse ano eu não pretendo deixar barato ela chegar perto do _meu_ Frank.

-Meninas, esqueçam aquelas vacas. – eu falei, já irritada. Aquelas patricinhas mal amadas tinham estragado minha manhã.

De repente me lembrei que tinha combinado com a Doe de rever a matéria de História da Magia com ela.

-Doe, vamos pra biblioteca? – eu perguntei.

-Vamos Lils. – ela respondeu.

-O que vocês vão fazer na biblioteca?- A Lene perguntou, com uma sobrancelha levantada.

-Rever matéria do ano passado – respondi.

-Okay então.

-Nos vemos na aula! – Dorcas falou.

-Mas e os horários de vocês? – Lice perguntou.

-Pegamos ontem com a Prof. McGonagall. Temos o primeiro tempo livre – Dorcas respondeu, antes que eu pudesse, com um sorriso.

-Vão, minhas nerds preferidas – Lene falou, soltando os ombros.

===x===

Encontrei com as meninas de novo na aula Herbologia, que a Grifinória tinha com a Lufa-Lufa.

Sentei do lado da Marlene, na frente da Dorcas e da Lice.

-Bom dia alunos! Hoje vamos estudar as propriedades curativas de uma planta carnívora, por isso vocês estão sentados em duplas. – disse a professora Sprout.

E assim a aula foi passando. Bem lentamente, admito.

- Ele não para de olhar pra você – Marlene falou com tom de provocação, no meu ouvido.

_"Hãn? A Marlene ficou louca?"_

-Ele quem? – sussurrei de volta, fazendo anotações do dever num pergaminho.

-O Amos – ela falou, como se fosse óbvio.

Amos Diggory. Meu ex-namorado. Namoramos escondido, por causa dos pais dele. Apesar de ele ser da Lufa-Lufa, os pais dele sempre foram defensores de sangues-puros. Mas assim como o Sirius, ele não tinha sido influenciado pelos pais.

Mas o namoro não durou mais do que quatro meses, ano passado. As brigas eram constantes, e ele é muito ciumento. Não suportava que eu chegasse perto do Remo, e chegou a pedir que eu me afastasse do meu melhor amigo. Isso foi a gota d'água, o que faltava pra eu terminar o namoro.

Eu não tinha falado com ele desde então, e a amizade que nós tínhamos antes de namorar acabou.

-Você falou com ele durante as férias? – Lene perguntou, copiando minhas anotações.

-Não Marlene. Eu não falo com ele desde terminamos– eu respondi seca. Odiava tocar no assunto Amos.

-Pois devia falar! – ela falou, espantada – olha, ele ainda não parou de olhar pra você.

Resolvi olhar pra ele, só pra ter certeza. Sabe como é, a curiosidade foi maior que o orgulho.

Virei a cabeça na direção que a Lene tinha olhado, e encontrei aqueles olhos cinzentos me fitando.

_"Se derreteu por dentro não?"_

_"Consciência, quem te chamou aqui?"_

_"Eu não sou sua consciência, sou o pedaçinho da Marlene que vive em você."_

_"Realmente, você tem a voz da Lene."_

_"Se derreteu ou não?"_

_"Sim, admito. Me derreti por dentro."_

Continuando de onde eu tinha parado: eu olhei pra aqueles olhos cinzentos e milhões de lembranças vieram à minha mente. Quatro meses muito felizes. Claro, tivemos nossos problemas, mas aquele jeito que ele tinha de me olhar continuava igualzinho. O jeito que ele me olhava quando estávamos longe um do outro, mas queríamos estar o mais perto possível.

Suspirei, pensando no que eu sentia falta dele. Óbvio que a anta aqui esqueceu que ainda estava olhando pra ele. E óbvio que o ser de olhos cinzentos percebeu que eu tinha suspirado. E então sorriu vitorioso pra mim.

_"Merda Lilian! Sua lesada! Porque eu fui suspirar na frente dele? O Mané percebeu que eu sinto falta dele!"_

_"Você sente falta dele?"_

_"Não! Claro que não."_

_"Certeza?"_

_"Voz da Marlene, você pode, por favor, parar de tentar piorar as coisas?"_

_"Infelizmente eu não posso. Eu sou igualzinha a Marlene lembra? To aqui justamente pra dizer uma frase que vai piorar as coisas."_

_"Afe."_

_"Repensou?"_

_"Repensei. E sim, eu sinto falta dele."_

_"E a Voz da Marlene vence de novo!"_

Dei um tapa na minha própria testa, revoltada. Como pode minha própria mente contra mim? É a **R**evolução dos **N**eurônios **L**ily agora?!

De repente um pergaminho cai na minha cabeça. Olhei pra trás, mas tanto a Lice, quanto a Doe estavam com o corpo abaixado. Levantei uma sobrancelha, e abri o "míssil" que tinha acertado minha pobre cabeça.

_Querida ruiva,_

_Estou ansioso pra nossa ronda._

_Beijos sabor chocolate,_

_Seu James._

Senti minhas bochechas esquentarem muito. Muito que estavam em que eu seria capaz de fritar um ovo ali.

_"Mas quem ele pensa que é?"_

Respirei fundo, tentando controlar o alto nível de stress no meu sangue. E me virei lentamente, com o objetivo de lançar o meu melhor olhar de metralhadora pra aquele ser de cabelos bagunçados.

Mas eu nunca alcancei esse objetivo. Porque aquele babaca piscou pra mim, antes que eu pudesse fuzilar ele com o olhar, tirando toda a minha concentração. Virei pra frente o mais rápido possível, tentando esconder as bochechas que voltaram a esquentar, e guardando o mínimo de dignidade que eu ainda tinha.

"_Como pode um garoto babaca e sem cérebro igual ao Potter mexer com toda a minha concentração assim?"_

_"É o amor minha cara Lily."_

_"Nem fu...ferrando Voz da Marlene. Imagina, se eu, uma pessoa centrada, focada, com objetivo na vida, direita,e responsável, vou sentir alguma coisa por um irresponsável, insolente, inconsequente, irracional,e irritante igual ao Potter?"_

_"Nunca ouviu dizer que os opostos se atraem?"_

_"Argh. Posso gritar agora?"_

_"À vontade. Quem vai ser alvo de olhares vai ser você."_

_"Esquece."_

-O que houve Lils?- a Lene perguntou, me tirando da minha contraproducente discussão com a Voz dela. Provavelmente a morena percebeu que eu estava passando por um conflito interno.

-Nada – eu respondi, voltando a fazer anotações da aula num pergaminho.

Ela levantou uma sobrancelha, mas não disse (nem perguntou) nada. E eu a agradeci mentalmente por isso.

Pro meu alívio a aula acabou, e então eu pude me livrar dos olhares do Potter e do Amos de uma vez.

===x===

N/A: Bom povo, desculpe a demora, mas finlandês não é uma língua fácil de aprender... To penando aqui... Também,a Lais idiota resolveu fazer um ano de intercambio na Finlândia, agora ta se virando nos 30 pra aprender a língua que as pessoas falam por aqui. Enfim, aqui está. Eu ia postar a ronda "em paz" dos dois nesse capítulo, mas acontece que eu ainda não consegui acertar a ronda... Reescrevi o cap da ronda 96843908190 vezes, e ainda não cheguei lá.. Por isso o próximo pode demorar um pouquitcho...Espero que tenham curtido ler esse capítulo assim como eu curti escrever :D

Beijos!


	8. Um Galeão Pelos Seus Pensamentos

Lembrando que em _itálico _ e entre " " são pensamentos dos personagens e/ou discussões entre o personagem e a consciência deles ^.^

**James Potter**

Provocar a Lily é uma grande diversão. Ver como ela se desconcentra quando eu pisco, ou sorrio pra ela do nada, sem motivo aparente, é uma sensação tão engraçada... Vem um calorzinho dentro de mim, um sentimento de satisfação. Saber que eu mexo com ela de alguma forma me dá esperanças sabe?, de que algum dia ela pode aceitar sair comigo. Por isso eu provoco a ruiva sempre que posso. E pode ter certeza que eu não faria diferente na nossa primeira ronda juntos depois do "acordo de paz".

===x===

Caminhei o mais rápido possível pro 4°andar. Era lá que eu iria encontrar a ruiva mais linda do mundo, e cada minuto desperdiçado era um minuto a menos de Lily. Além do que, se eu me atrasasse eu teria sorte se ela me desse _só _uma bronca.

E por incrível que pareça, eu cheguei antes dela!

Assim que eu pisei no último degrau que me separava do 4° andar, puder ouvir passos no início da escada.

Assumi minha melhor postura de "monitor exemplar" e aguardei até que ela chegasse.

Assim que ela pisou fora da escada eu disse:

-Olá rui...quero dizer, Lily.

Ela estava com uma sobrancelha levantada, e os braços cruzados na altura do peito, com uma expressão de incredulidade.

-Boa noite Potter – ela respondeu com um meio sorriso.

Para o tudo aí Merlin! A Lily acabou de dar um meio sorriso pra mim, por livre e espontânea vontade?! Foi isso mesmo que eu vi?!

Sorri de volta.

Começamos a caminhar pelo maior corredor e eu muito prestativo, fiquei observando tudo em volta como se minha vida dependesse disso. E a Lily tinha um olhar de distração, por mais incrível que pareça. Mesmo que eu não tivesse realmente observando-a, eu ainda consegui ver de rabo de olho, ela sorrindo pra si mesma.

James Potter,é hora de atacar.

-Um galeão pelos seus pensamentos.

Ela parou repentinamente de andar, e arqueou as sobrancelhas.

-Não acho que seja apropriado esse tipo de intimidade, Potter. – ela respondeu depois de um tempo, agora com o cenho franzido.

-Ora Lily...Que tal 3 galeões? – eu sugeri com um sorriso.

Ela mexeu a cabeça negativamente, porém com um meio sorriso estampado nos lábios rosados, que tinham um contraste lindo com a pele branca, e as sardinhas.

Voltamos a andar.

Logo à frente, dois garotos do 2° ano discutiam. Ambos seguravam suas varinhas, prontos para duelar, se é que estando no início do segundo ano eles já sabem duelar.

Assim que a ruiva fez menção de acelerar o passo para separá-los, eu a segurei.

-Deixa comigo – eu disse, porém esperei algum sinal de reprovação. Mas pra minha surpresa (pela terceira vez hoje) ela apenas assentiu, e cruzou os braços esperando.

Caminhei até os meninos, e parei entre eles.

-Guardem as varinhas, por favor - eu pedi, calmamente.

Ambos guardaram de cabeça baixa.

-Agora vocês podem dizer o porquê da briga? – eu perguntei, sem usar o famoso "tom de bronca". Afinal, se alguém vai dar bronca nesses meninos esse alguém será o diretor da casa deles, e não eu! Além do que, não tem porque deixar eles com medo.

-Ele me disse que eu era burro demais para estar na Corvinal – o menino moreno disse, apontando para o loirinho. – eu só queria que ele parasse.

Franzi o cenho, pensando em como acalmar aqueles dois.

-Ora, se o chapéu seletor colocou você na Corvinal, significa que você tem a inteligência necessária para fazer parte da casa. Não ligue pra ele. – eu falei pro moreno.

-Agora vão para os seus dormitórios. – eu falei, assumindo um tom sério.

O moreno começou a se afastar, porém o loirinho hesitou. Ele caminhou dois passos à frente, e parecendo um pouco nervoso perguntou:

-Você não vai nos dar detenções?

-Não. Não hoje. Mas eu não quero saber dos dois brigando de novo hein?! Se eu souber que vocês discutiram de novo, aplico detenção em dobro. – falei sério, porém sorri no final da frase.

Ambos sorriram pra mim agradecidos, e seguiram para o dormitório.

Fui pra onde a Lily tinha ficado esperando, e encontrei a ruiva com o queixo caído.

-Você conseguiu que eles parassem de brigar em apenas alguns minutos! – ela exclamou ainda de queixo caído.

-Sim - eu disse como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

-Mas... Como? – ela perguntou, assumindo de novo a postura de durona que ela tem quando está perto de mim e/ou fazendo ronda.

- Ué, conversei com eles. De que outro jeito você faria?

Ela ignorou o que eu disse, e perguntou mais para si mesma do que pra mim:

- Você não foi desrespeitado?

-Desrespeitado? Lily, do que você tá falando? – eu perguntei um pouco confuso.

-Nada Potter, esquece.

Continuamos caminhando pelo 4° andar, porém o silêncio reinava.

James, o que falar agora?

Virei o rosto para dizer alguma coisa, mas minha concentração foi pro espaço.

Lily tinha seu uniforme milimetricamente certo. A saia estava um dedo abaixo do joelho, a camisa perfeitamente branca tinha apenas um botão aberto, a gravata estava retinha, e as sapatilhas pretas estavam limpinhas. Seu cabelo ruivo estava amarrado num rabo de cavalo, e seus olhos verdes tinham uma expressão vazia, de quem está muito longe em pensamento. E novamente, ela sorriu para si mesma.

Resolvi tentar de novo.

- 4 galeões pelos seus pensamentos.

Ela riu de novo, porém ao invés de negar com a cabeça, ela disse:

-Estou pensando no quanto é estranho andar do seu lado, fazer algo junto com você, conversar com você, sem discussões. – ela disse, como se fosse óbvio.

-Ora Lily, falando assim parece que eu sou a pior pessoa do mundo! – ambos rimos.

- Potter, você também não é a melhor pessoa do mundo. – ela respondeu.

Detectei um tom de provocação nessa frase?

"Aeeeee Pontas! Ela está claramente se divertindo! Continue assim."

"Finalmente minha consciência falou algo de útil."

- É claro que eu sou a melhor pessoa do mundo, é só que você não percebeu isso ainda, Lily. – eu devolvi sorrindo.

Ela revirou os olhos.

Já disse que amo quando ela faz isso?

Terminamos de dar a volta pelo 4° andar. Paramos na frente da escada, e a Lily verificou seu relógio de pulso.

-Já podemos voltar Potter.

Assenti com a cabeça.

Enquanto caminhávamos para o salão comunal, resolvi fazer uma pergunta básica para a ruiva.

-Lily?

- Sim? – ela respondeu, virando o rosto pra mim.

-Você gosta de quadribol?

Ela riu pelo nariz, e disse:

-Sinceramente? Não.

Meu sorriso murchou.

-Como assim?! Uma menina tão inteligente como você deveria apreciar as diversas estratégias de jogo que o quadribol oferece! – eu falei indignado, mas fazendo propaganda do esporte.

Ela riu, e fez uma careta de "ele é louco" ao mesmo tempo.

-Pra ser sincera com você, eu só assisto quadribol por que eu tenho uma amiga batedora. Aliás, eu acho que eu nunca saberia as regras do quadribol se eu não tivesse a Dorcas como amiga.

Eu fiz uma careta.

"Como alguém pode não gostar de quadribol?"

- Do que você gosta então? – eu perguntei, disfarçadamente diminuindo o ritmo dos meus passos, pra adiar a chegada no salão comunal.

- Livros, música, filmes... – ela respondeu diminuindo o passo também, provavelmente sem perceber.

-Filmes? O que é isso? – eu perguntei.

Termos trouxas nunca foram meu forte. Eu até entrei na aula de Estudo dos Trouxas por causa da Lily, mas a aula é tão chata que eu não consegui ficar mais que um ano. Acho que nunca cheguei a assistir a uma aula que falasse sobre esse tal "filme".

Ela riu, provavelmente se lembrando que eu sou burro com relação à artigos trouxas.

- Eu realmente não sei como explicar - ela disse ainda rindo **(N/A: nunca tinha parado pra pensar nisso... Não tem como explicar o que é filme! Fotos que se movem? :P) – **mas eu posso te mostrar um dia desses – ela completou, ainda rindo. Porém o sorriso murchou tão rapidamente quanto apareceu. Ela arregalou os olhos, e olhou pra baixo, provavelmente percebendo o que tinha dito.

Eu realmente não entendi. Sério, ela disse que um dia pode me mostrar o que é um filme. E? Mas eu resolvi deixar quieto.

Continuávamos andando, e antes que o silêncio reinasse novamente, eu perguntei:

- Que tipo de música?

- Você gosta de música trouxa? – ela devolveu com outra pergunta.

-Mais ou menos... – eu respondi, sinceramente - mas alguma coisa eu sei, por causa do Sirius.

Ela assentiu, e disse:

- Eu gosto de rock em geral. Metallica, Iron Maiden, Deep Purple, etc.

Arregalei os olhos. Lílian "Certinha e Politicamente Correta" Evans gostava de Heavy Metal e Rock?

Ela abriu um sorriso diante da minha reação.

- O que foi? Não acredita que eu posso gostar desse tipo de música?! –ela perguntou, cruzando os braços na altura do peito, com uma expressão de divertimento.

-Na verdade, até alguns segundos atrás não. – eu respondi.

Então nós dois rimos.

Chegamos no retrato da Mulher Gorda.

- Rabo de dragão - Lily disse, e a porta se abriu.

Eu não queria que a ronda acabasse. Okay, já tinha acabado. Mas eu não queria me separar dela. Tinha sido tão bom não levar foras dela! Como é aquele ditado trouxa mesmo? "Tudo que é bom dura pouco". Pois é.

O salão estava vazio. Apesar da não estar muito frio lá fora, a lareira estava acesa. Nenhum de nós parou. Caminhamos direto pra escada dos dormitórios. Só paramos quando chegamos onde a escada se divide em duas, uma para o dormitório masculino e a outra pro feminino.

-Então, boa noite. – ela disse, colocando um fio de cabelo que tinha escapado do rabo atrás da orelha.

-Boa noite _ruivinha _– eu disse, provocando-a.

Imediatamente ela franziu o cenho, e fez cara de brava.

-Potter! Você tinha prometido! – ela disse, irritada.

-Eu prometi que não te chamaria pelos meus brilhantes apelidos só durantes as rondas. – ela abriu a boca e levantou as sobrancelhas enquanto eu falava – e pelo horário meu Lírio, a ronda já acabou.

O rosto dela ficou da cor do cabelo, coisa que acontece quando ela é contrariada, ou fica irritada.

A ruiva levantou a mão, e abriu a boca pra responder, mas antes que ela pudesse dizer alguma coisa, eu disse:

-Já falei que você fica linda quando está irritada? – ela ia protestar de novo, mas o James aqui foi mais rápido, roubando um selinho da ruiva.

Subi as escadas do dormitório antes que ela pudesse me espancar.

Jame Lily.

**Lily Evans**

_"Quem ele pensa que é? Roubando um beijo! Em pensar que eu cheguei a e divertir hoje... Não Lily, você não se divertiu. Apenas teve essa impressão. Viu como ele não presta? Não perde nenhuma oportunidade de me importunar!"_

Sentei na minha cama, irritada comigo mesma. Eu tinha entrado no dormitório em silêncio, pra não acordar as meninas, mas aparentemente a Lice tava acordada.

_"Tem que ter um jeito de eu tirar esse menino do meu pé! Não é possível que ele goste tanto assim de mim. Além do que, mesmo dizendo que gosta de mim, ele sai com outras que ter um jeito. E eu vou descobrir qual é."_

- Lily, é você? –Alice perguntou, não me deixando pensar numa forma rápida e eficiente de tirar o James da minha vida.

-Não Alice, é o maníaco sexual – eu respondi, seca.

_"Talvez eu tenha soado um pouquinho irritada." _

- É o maníaco sexual mais irritado que eu já vi. Não que eu tenha visto outro, claro. –ela respondeu, saindo da cama dela, e sentando na minha.

_"É, eu soei irritada."_

- O que houve Lils? – a Lice perguntou.

É por isso que ela é uma das minhas melhores amigas. Disposta a parar o que estiver fazendo pra conversar/ajudar as amigas.

- O Potter idiota, como sempre. –eu respondi.

Ela ficou em silêncio, esperando que eu continuasse.

-Ele pensa que pode fazer o que bem entender! Pensa que todas as meninas o amam, querem respirar o ar que ele respira!Mas acontece que eu não sou assim! Ele se acha a última Coca-Cola do deserto, Lice! –eu parei, respirei, e continuei – de onde será que veio tanta auto confiança?!

A Lice continuou quieta, apenas esperando que eu me acalmasse.

Assim que eu respirei fundo, e controlei meu nível de stress, ela disse:

-Primeiro: Calma. Não fala tão alto, você pode acordar as meninas. E você sabe como a Lene é se a acordam durante a noite...

Eu assenti. Realmente, acordar a Marlene era uma péssima ideia.

-Segundo: O que foi que ele fez dessa vez? – ela acrescentou.

-Ele? Fez com que eu me divertisse hoje Lice.

Ela arqueou a sobrancelha (eu deduzi. Tá escuro, não da pra ver muita coisa.).

-E se divertir é ruim desde quando Lílian? –ela questionou.

-Não é isso que eu quero dizer... É que, de uma certa forma foi bom o tempo que eu passei com ele hoje. E eu cheguei a considerar fazer amizade com ele. Só que ele estragou tudo quando roubou um beijo. E então eu me arrependi de se quer ter considerado fazer amizade com ele. –Lice abriu a boca espantada – e o pior não foi nem isso. Foi que na minha distração eu acabei dizendo que qualquer dia poderia mostrar pra ele o que é um filme. Alice, olha a que ponto eu cheguei!

Ela ficou quieta, provavelmente entendendo o conflito interno dentro de mim. Eu não esperava que ela dissesse nada, apenas me ouvisse. E o que ela fez em seguida valeu mais que mil palavras: me abraçou.

A partir de então eu decidi uma coisa: me sentir assim era péssimo. Eu fugiria do Potter como o Voldemort foge do Dumbledore.

===x===

**N/A:** Bom gente, mil desculpas pela demora. Eu espero que o capítulo tenha valido a pena a espera. Eu reescrevi esse capitulo 47839426196 vezes, pra ver se eu conseguia chegar no resultado que eu queria. E pra mim, chegou. Só não sei se vai agradar. Também, se não, sinto muito, mas não tem como agradar a todos. Porém, aceito críticas construtivas de boa :D Enfim, prometo que o próximo cap será P.O.V Marlene okay?

Muuuito obrigada pelos reviews, ele me motivam a escrever! :D Então não deixam de deixar sua review hein?! Beijos!


	9. Maldito Orgulho

** N/A: **Deculpem a demora, eu viajei, e fiquei sem inspiração.. :/ Enfim, o capítulo ficou pequeno, porque eu queria postar assim que eu conseguisse alguma coisaa :) Então boa leitura!

* * *

**Marlene McKinnon**

Nos dois dias seguintes, os professores conseguiram passar mais dever de casa do que no primeiro mês de aula do quinto ano. Bem que meu irmão me disse que o último ano não era fácil.

Entrei no dormitório naquela quarta-feira calma e tranquila com um único objetivo: estudar transfigurações. Mesmo que eu tente o máximo possível essa maldita matéria NÃO entra na minha mente. Simplesmente não entra. Ora, minha mente está muito mais ocupada guardando informações mais importantes. Como por exemplo: letras de músicas trouxas, deveres de casa de outras matérias, mais letras de música trouxas, nomes dos meninos pegáveis de Hogwarts, e momentos engraçados com os amigos! Então é óbvio que não tem espaço pra coisas tipo transfigurações!

Sentei na cama, abri um saco de varinhas de alcaçuz e peguei o "Transfigurações Avançadas". Oh livrinho pesado hein?! Respirei fundo, e abri a tortura em forma de livro que se encontrava na minha cama...

...

A quem eu estou querendo enganar? É claro que meu "estudar" não durou nem 2 minutos. O teto ficou extremamente mais interessante!

_"Marlene Ameline McKinnon, volte a estudar nesse minuto! Se você não conseguir uma nota boa em transfigurações nos N.I.E. M's você não vai ser auror!" _

Eu ignorei a voz na minha mente. Afinal, qual é! Hoje é quarta-feira e eu 'to morta de cansaço! PRIMEIRA SEMANA DE AULA e eu já quero queimar a escola!

Então eu fiz a coisa que Marlene McKinnon sozinha faz de melhor: dançar!

Corri até o malão da Lily, e peguei aquele negócio que ela chama de rádio. Depois deitei no chão pra procurar em baixo da cama dela algum CD. Aerosmith, Metallica, Deep Purple, alguma coisa com Jovi no final, mas nada que prestasse.

Ajoelhei no chão, e não pude evitar pensar: "Lily, ainda vou mudar seu gosto musical"

Argh! Eu dei um CD pra ela no natal passado que era bom! Onde será que ele está?

Abri o malão dela de novo **(Lily aqui: já vi que vou ter que colocar cadeado nas minhas coisas...)** e fui jogando tudo pra fora. Depois de um tempinho arremessando roupas pelo quarto, eu o encontrei: Best of the Summer.

Coloquei o CD no tal do rádio e senti a música chegar nos meus ouvidos.

" Starships were meant to fly!

Hands up, and touch the sky "

Alguns instantes depois senti meu corpo reagir às batidas da música.

" Lets do this one last time

Hands up!"

Em poucos minutos, eu estava dançando igual a uma louca pelo dormitório feminino do 7° ano.

"We're higher than a motherf*cker"

Pausa.

Vamos encarar a situação pelo ponto de vista de um observador:

_Então Marlene começou a balançar o corpo no ritmo da música. Passados alguns minutos, ela já estava em cima da cama, jogando os braços pro alto e gritando a música num volume mais alto que a própria cantora._

Voltando ao meu ponto de vista...

Enquanto eu estava dando o meu melhor numa coreografia da Nick Minaj, eu ouvi passos na escada que davam pro dormitório.

Desliguei a música correndo, e deitei na cama (não sei de quem) que eu estava pulando alguns segundos atrás pra disfarçar a bagunça no cobertor. Abri meu livro de transfigurações rapidamente, e fiz minha melhor cara de aluna estudiosa.

-Marlene!- Dorcas gritou, entrando apressada no dormitório. Ela tinha um sorriso que ia de uma orelha à outra.

-Porque você está deitada na minha cama? – ela perguntou, parando de repente e franzindo o cenho.

_Ah! Então foi na cama dela que eu pulei... Ops. _

-O que foi criatura sorridente? – eu perguntei, ignorando-a.

Ela mostrou quatro pequenos pergaminhos, e me deu um.

- Veja você mesma - respondeu com o olhar de felicidade típico dela.

Eu abri o pergaminho e comecei a ler:

"Amos Diggory convida você para a festa de comemoração de uma semana de aulas. Será dia 6 de setembro, ás 21 horas na torre de astronomia.

Somente alunos do 6° e 7° ano.

P.S.: Leve acompanhante."

- Não é legal? – ela perguntou.

Tá. Para tudo, pra que eu possa analisar a situação. Acompanhante?

-Como assim acompanhante? - perguntei

Sim ,eu já sei... só queria confirmar, sabe como é né?

- Ué ? Ficou burra menina? Você tem que ir com um menino- ela respondeu , com aquela cara de nerd que só ela e a Lily conseguiam fazer, toda vez que explicavam alguma coisa que o resto não sabia.

Grande porcaria. Que menina precisa de um menino pra poder ir numa festa?

-Então eu não vou – respondi, voltando a fingir prestar atenção no livro.

-Como? – Doe perguntou, indignada.

-Minnie, onde já se viu uma menina precisar de um menino pra ir numa festa? – eu perguntei indignada. Fechei o livro, e o coloquei do meu lado.

-Lene, acho que você não entendeu direito. É só pra você poder entrar na festa que você precisa de um acompanhante. Não é como se você fosse casar com ele ou algo do gênero! – Dorcas disse, franzindo o cenho.

Ela não me entende. Claro que não entende, afinal ela ama o Remo, então ela fica cega pra qualquer coisa que seja razão e/ou orgulho feminino.

-Isso eu entendi Doe. Mas eu não acho que eu precise de alguém pra que eu possa entrar numa festa. Onde já se viu Marlene McKinnon depender de alguém pra ir numa festa?! – eu devolvi já começando a ficar irritada.

Não ir nessa maldita festa seria minha forma de protesto.

Dorcas ergueu uma sobrancelha, porém ficou quieta. Ela me conhece, e sabe que quando eu fico irritada, é melhor ficar quieta. Principalmente quando eu tenho razão. Porém a ideia de uma festa, pra quebrar um pouco do meu stress ia bem. Muito bem.

Respirei fundo, e disse:

- Eu vou dar uma volta. Vejo você no jantar – Dorcas não protestou.

Eu realmente precisava respirar, e colocar meus pensamentos em ordem. Eu não iria depender de ninguém pra ir na festa, mas ao mesmo tempo eu queria ir . Queria não, tinha que ir na festa – afinal, festas dadas por Amos Diggory são as melhores – do jeito que fosse.

Desci até o salão principal, e saí pela porta que dava pro Lago. Iria dar um "alô" pra minha amiga Lula Gigante. O dia estava um tanto quanto frio, e eu tinha deixado meu cachecol no meu malão. O vento soprava nas árvores, soprando folhas amarelas, vermelhas e laranjas pra todos os lados. Meus passos ecoavam o som de folhas cedendo ao meu peso, e o ar tinha um certo cheiro de abóbora. Cheguei à beira do Lago, e foi lá que eu sentei.

_Como eu vou conseguir ir ao baile, sem desobedecer meus próprios princípios?! _

_Será que se eu for sozinha, eu vou ser barrada? _

_E se eu for com a Lily, e tomar poção Polisuco? Não, não, não. Péssima ideia Marlene, péssima. Imagina se eu vou conseguir algum menino, se eu estiver igual a um menino? Sem contar que a Lils já deve ter um acompanhante._

_"Marlene, você é orgulhosa demais! Deixa seu orgulho de lado pelo menos uma vez, e vai se divertir!"_

_"Consciência, esse é o tipo de momento em que você dá conselhos úteis. Mas parece que você não entende a parte do 'ÚTEIS'."_

_"Affe, depois não reclama que eu não ajudei hein?!"_

Enquanto eu pensava, um grupo de jogadores de Quadribol começou a se aproximar, voltando do treino. Corvinais, que vinham rindo se empurrando e berrando coisas inúteis.

_E se eu fizer ao contrário... Se eu fizer alguém precisar de mim pra ir na festa? _

Sorri. Um plano muito louco se formava na minha mente. Era o melhor que eu tinha, e mesmo assim podia dar errado. Porém era também o único que eu tinha.

Passei os olhos rapidamente pelo grupo de jogadores da Corvinal que se aproximavam. Um em particular chamou minha atenção: Daniel Mason. Olhos castanhos, cabelos castanho claro. Nada de demais. Mas aquele menino definitivamente usava anabolizantes trouxas, porque aquele corpo, meu Merlin!

Fiz uma ficha mental, com tudo que eu me lembrava a respeito de Daniel Mason.

**Nome: Daniel Mason**

**Idade: 17**

**Casa: Corvinal **

**Posição no time de Quadribol: Goleiro**

**Sangue: meio-sangue**

**Nível de galinheza: Normal**

**Namorada? : Não**

Era exatamente disso que eu precisava. Só não via nada na ficha dele que pudesse me ajudar com meu plano maléfico pra ir à maldita festa.

O que mais que eu sabia sobre ele? A professora Mcgonagall tinha comentado uma vez sobre ele ser um dos melhores alunos de transfiguração de Hogwarts. Nada mais me vinha à cabeça.

Espera um segundo...Transfigurações? Não pude evitar erguer uma sobrancelha.

Transfigurações!

_Marlene, você é um gênio! Se eu pudesse me abraçar e me beijar agora sem que a cena ficasse muito bizarra à olhos de gente normal, eu até faria isso. Mas não vai rolar._

E com o plano completo em mente, eu caminhei em direção a minha vítima.

* * *

**N/A: **Então aí estáa! Obrigada a todos que já deixaram reviews :) eu só não agradeço um por um porque agora eu estou meio sem tempo. Não esqueçam de deixar um review, nem que seja pra me xingar - porque eu sei que esse capítulo ficou uma porcaria - se é que alguém ainda acompanha a fic. Beijos!


	10. Espírito Grifinório

**Dorcas Meadowes**

O treino de Quadribol tinha sido péssimo. E a chuva só tinha piorado muito o humor do senhor Potter, que já tinha tomado leite azedo quando acordou. As aulas dessa "linda" quarta-feira tinham sido extremamente chatas. Lily estava num humor pior que o Potter - nota mental: perguntar o que houve na ronda – e a Marlene tinha desaparecido depois da aula de Poções. Pra resumir: o dia não podia piorar. E eu tinha toda razão.

Assim que eu entrei no Salão Principal, eu encontrei Amos Diggory distribuindo pergaminhos. Eu ia passar direto por ele, caminhar pro meu dormitório e ter uma boa noite de descanso. Mas aquele loiro branco dos olhos azuis - meio assustador pra ser sincera, porque ele parece estar sempre doente – não me deixou passar.

-Fala Dorcas! – ele me cumprimentou com um sorriso.

- Olá Amos – eu respondi, tentando evitar o sorriso amarelo que diz "que inconveniente falar com você agora".

-Então, você é do 7° ano não? – ele perguntou

Eu assenti, erguendo as sobrancelhas. Ele foi namorado da minha melhor amiga, tem duas aulas comigo, e não sabe que eu sou do 7° ano? Me surpreende que ele saiba meu nome!

-Então toma aqui um pra você – ele disse me passando um pergaminho – e um pra Lily, um pra Marlene, e um para aquela amiga de vocês que tem namorado – ele terminou adicionando mais três pergaminhos à minha mão.

- Obrigada – eu agradeci antes de me afastar dele.

Assim que eu abri o pergaminho, eu sorri. Só mesmo uma festa _à la_ Amos Diggory pra me animar.

~~~~X~~~~

_Okay Dorcas respira. _

Era só uma frase. Simples, e rápida. Claro, significava muita coisa. Poderia ser a minha entrada para a festa do Amos, ou o fim de uma amizade de algum tempo.

_É só dizer as seis palavrinhas! _

Eu não ia conseguir. Ia chegar na frente dele, ficar da cor do cabelo da Lily, e inventar um assunto qualquer e uma desculpa pra sair. Eu me conheço!

_Ora Dorcas, cadê seu espírito Grifinório?_

Eu sempre soube que tinha sido colocada na casa errada. Aquele chapéu também 'ta mais velho que o próprio Dumbledore!

_Ele é tímido demais, você tem que fazer isso!_

Eu sei. E se eu não fizesse, ele não faria. Mas e o medo de levar um "não"?

Meus passos ecoavam pelos corredores vazios do castelo de pedra onde eu vivia 10 meses no ano. Meus pensamentos eram tão intensos que eu acho que daria pra ver a fumacinha saindo dos meus ouvidos, e de longe. Porém depois de mudar de corredor, meus passos deixaram de ser os únicos ecoando pelas paredes de pedra.

_Como planejado Dorcas, aí vem ele._

Respirei fundo. Era agora ou nunca. Ele estaria saindo da sua aula de Runas, o que significava que ele estaria de bom humor.

_Mentalize leões, Dorcas. Mentalize leões com jubas douradas e focinhos vermelhos!_

- Olá Remo – eu disse, assim que esbarrei com ele.

- Ah, oi Dorcas! – ele respondeu rapidamente, com um sorriso tímido típico dele, mas do mesmo jeito irresistível.

- Hm, eu estava mesmo te procurando – ele disse ao mesmo tempo em que eu disse:

- Eu queria falar com você, Remo.

Demos uma risadinha sem graça, ao mesmo tempo também.

- Você primeiro Dorcas – ele disse, como um bom cavalheiro, fazendo um gesto com a mão, e levando-a ao cabelo. Hábito adquirido por convivência com o James, suponho.

- Eu queria saber, se... sei lá... – eu comecei, não conseguindo terminar a frase.

-Se? – ele perguntou, colocando a mão no bolso.

_Mentalize leões sua idiota!_

- Se você não queria ir na festa que o Amos vai dar na sexta-feira comigo. – eu disse, despejando tudo de uma vez antes que eu pudesse me arrepender. E então, eu encarei o chão, porque o meu sapato ficou extremamente interessante.

-Ah! – Remo arregalou os olhos e ergueu as sobrancelhas, espantado. Obviamente ele não esperava que eu dissesse isso.

Pronto, eu tinha estragado tudo. Mas que ideia idiota que eu tive! Como eu pude ser tão confiante em mim mesma? Senti meu estômago despencar, e um nó se formou na minha garganta. Eu tinha conseguido acabar com a amizade. Agora seria difícil encará-lo de novo sem ver a expressão de surpresa ao meu convite estampada em seu rosto.

- Pode ser – ele disse, depois de um tempo se recuperando.

Perai. Ele disse mesmo o que eu acho que ele disse?

- Na verdade, - ele acrescentou – era exatamente pra isso que eu estava te procurando – e então ele sorriu. Mas dessa vez não foi um sorriso tímido. Foi um sorriso sincero, que ligou um aquecedor dentro de mim, me aquecendo toda. Que sorriso lindo!

_Sério mesmo que ele ia me convidar? _

Senti minhas bochechas corarem.

_Bochecha, isso é hora? Volte a sua cor natural, por favor._

Então nós ficamos numa situação meio desconfortável. Eu olhava pra ele, e ele me olhava. Porém nenhum dos dois dizia nada, muito menos fazia nada que não fosse respirar. E pra evitar que a situação constrangedora ficasse _realmente _constrangedora, eu disse:

-Bom Remo, eu tenho que ir – eu sorri – as meninas merecem receber o convite delas!

Ele assentiu, passando a mão no cabelo novamente.

Dei dois passos pra frente, e depositei um beijo na bochecha dele, que imediatamente corou. Sim eu sei, beijo na bochecha é coisa de criança. Eu acho fofo tá? Algum problema?!

Depois eu virei de costas e saí caminhando, mas juro pude ouvir um suspiro vindo de detrás de mim.

**Lily Evans**

Pelo final da quarta-feira, eu já tinha meu plano pra tirar o Potter idiota da minha vida em mente.

Era simples: dar a ele o que ele quer.

Se o que ele queria era sair comigo, para poder marcar na listinha idiota dele de meninas com quem ele já saiu, ele sairia comigo. Pronto, simples assim. Porém nada além disso.

Dorcas havia relatado o convite meio bizarro que ela vez ao Remo, e eu passei a admira-la ainda mais. Coragem pra chamar o menino por quem você tem "uma pequena queda" para ir com você numa festa em que você TEM que ir acompanhado era uma coisa que eu não tinha. Não que eu tivesse sofrendo de queda por nenhum menino no momento. Ah, eu sei o que você deve ter pensado: que eu iria convidar o Potter. _No way_ que isso vai acontecer. De jeito nenhum. Eu quero me livrar dele, porém não quero dar a ele o gostinho de me ver "correr atrás dele".

Respirei fundo, e tentei tirar todos os pensamentos da minha cabeça. Quanto menos eu pensasse, mais fácil seria aceitar qualquer pedido que o Potter fizesse. Se eu pensasse duas vezes o plano ia por água abaixo.

Caminhei até o 6° andar, pronta pra começar a fazer a ronda sozinha. Quanto mais eu conseguisse evitar o insolente-teimoso-irresponsável-Potter melhor. Mesmo que eu tivesse que aceitar qualquer convite que ele fizesse.

Acabei encontrando-o uma meia hora depois, no meio do caminho pro fim da ronda. Aparentemente ele tinha vindo pelo outro lado, porque acabamos dando um encontrão na hora de virar o corredor.

-Olá Lily! – ele exclamou visivelmente animado, enquanto passava as mãos no cabelo, e ajeitava os óculos.

-Olá Potter – eu disse sem corresponder à animação dele.

- Tudo tranquilo no lado de lá do 6° andar? – ele perguntou, caminhando do meu lado agora.

-Sim, tudo normal. – eu respondi assentindo.

-Então não vejo porque de eu ou você continuarmos a ronda, vendo que o andar está tranquilo em ambos os lados. – ele disse ainda animado – que tal uma caminhada até o salão comunal?- ele sugeriu logo em seguida.

- Não vejo outro lugar pra onde eu possa ir, levando em conta que temos teste amanhã, e a melhor coisa que eu posso fazer é dormir cedo. Então sim, podemos caminhar juntos até o salão comunal – eu respondi, medindo minhas palavras cautelosamente.

Depois de alguns minutos caminhando em silêncio, comecei a estranhar. Que bicho tinha mordido o Potter?

- Foi convidado pra festa do Amos? – eu perguntei, me arrependendo no segundo que eu vi a expressão de vitorioso dele.

-Lily Evans puxando assunto comigo! Isso é o que eu posso chamar de evolução da humanidade! – ele comemorou – e sim, eu fui Lily.

Eu assenti.

_Ele provavelmente já tem uma acompanhante. Afinal, ele devia saber que eu recusaria, e pra não perder as meninas bonitas já arranjou uma._

Continuamos caminhando no mesmo silêncio de antes. Eu me recusei a puxar assunto de novo. Não queria dar à ele o gostinho de me ver puxando assunto com ele.

-Porque a pergunta? – ele questionou, passando a mão no cabelo.

-Ora, só queria saber – eu afirmei, dando de ombros.

Ele ergue uma sobrancelha, obviamente não acreditando no que eu tinha dito.

-Porque Lily, estava esperando que eu a convidasse? – ele colocou as mãos no bolso, e ficou me olhando sugestivamente.

_Droga Lily, você tinha mesmo que estragar tudo não?_

Eu não respondi, apenas neguei com a cabeça, como se fosse óbvio.

-Não seja por isso! – ele avançou alguns passos, ficando na minha frente e me obrigando a parar – quer ir à festa do Amos comigo?

_Vamos Lily, faça o que deve ser feito, não pense._

- Sim – eu respondi pro chão, e tão baixo que ele não ouviu.

-O que? – ele perguntou dando uma risada, com uma voz de quem está em choque.

-Lily, olha pra mim, e me diz de novo o que você acabou de dizer. – ele pediu, segurando meu queixo e levantando meu rosto, me obrigando a encara-lo.

-Sim – eu repeti, fechando os olhos, com medo de que uma bomba fosse estourar, ou que algo ruim fosse acontecer. Mas nada aconteceu. O Potter também não fez nada. Resolvi arriscar abrir os olhos e a cena que eu vi foi... Digamos que inesperada.

O Potter tinha o queixo caído, num sorriso. Suas mãos estavam enterradas em seus cabelos, e seus olhos tinham um brilho que eu nunca tinha visto antes.

Fiquei encarando-o, sem entender muito o que estava acontecendo, porque ele não se mexia. Sério, acho que ele ficou naquela posição por uns cinco minutos. Será que ele tinha entrando em estado de choque?

_Oh céus, será que eu paralisei James Potter?_

Porém do nada ele se mexeu. Pra ser mais precisa, ele saiu pulando igual um louco pelo corredor, mexendo os braços pra cima e pra baixo gritando:

-ELA ACEITOU!

É, eu definitivamente me arrependi do que eu tinha feito. Sorte que não tinha ninguém por perto pra ver aquilo, ou eu seria capaz de me enterrar no chão ou algo do gênero.

-Okay Potter, agora chega por favor! – eu implorei, segurando ele pelos ombros, pra que ele parasse de pular. Só que eu me arrependi rapidamente pelo contato físico.

- Okay, me desculpe ruiva – ele piscou pra mim – mas é que eu não pude controlar a minha felicidade dentro de mim. Ela escapou.

Revirei os olhos, e resolvi continuar andando até o salão comunal. Logo o Potter me alcançou.

-Pensei que você iria com o Ranhoso – ele admitiu, inclinando a cabeça para o lado, pra olhar pra mim.

-Não – eu neguei com a cabeça – primeiro que Sonserinos raramente são convidados para festas do Amos, e segundo porque o Sev raramente vai à festas.

- Sev? – ele riu – agora o Ranhoso tem um apelido carinhoso?

-Olha Potter, quer você queira quer não, ele é meu amigo – eu disse irritada – e você não tem nenhum poder sobre _meu_ círculo de amizade. Portanto, recomendo que você tire esse seu nariz convencido de onde ele não deveria estar. – eu acrescentei áspera.

- Porque você faz isso? – ele questionou, passando a mão pelos cabelos.

- Isso o que? – eu devolvi, com outra pergunta.

- Toda vez que a gente consegue ter uma conversa no mínimo civilizada, você começa com o "vamos todos odiar o Potter convencido e irresponsável!". Eu acho que você deveria saber que eu mudei Lily! – ele exclamou indignado.

Eu não tinha resposta pra isso. Claro que ele não tinha mudado! Era o mesmo sem vergonha, irresponsável, galinha, e convencido de sempre! O mesmo que queria o nome de todas as meninas de Hogwarts na listinha dele de "Meninas que eu já peguei". O mesmo que me chama pra sair todo santo dia! O mesmo que tirava a minha concentração durante as aulas, e o mesmo que conseguia me tirar do sério. Exatamente o mesmo!

Felizmente já tínhamos chegado ao retrato da Mulher Gorda, então não tive que responder. Cada um subiu pro seu dormitório, sem dizer uma palavra.

Assim que eu abri a porta encontrei uma situação muito bizarra. Meu queixo caiu, logo depois do grito que eu dei:

-Marlene, O QUE VOCÊ FEZ?!

* * *

**N/A: **Yeeey! Eu não demorei 93475893472895 anos pra postaaar! Aleluiaaa! *isso é o que o tédio faz*. Aqui só neva, e neva, e neva, e a temperatura está sempre abaixo de -10, o que me dá uma preguiça enorme de sair de casa. Sem contar que amanhece tarde, e escurece cedo. Por isso eu acabo escrevendo em dobro, o que é bom de certa forma. Avisem qualquer erro ortográfico okay? Então, aí está! :DD Espero que tenha melhorado um pouquinhoo :P

Eu tento agradecer à todos por PMs, porém não sei se o fiz :P então vamos aos agradecimentos do mesmo jeito:

**Andy Black: **Aqui já tenho muuito resto! Espero que você ainda esteja acompanhando ^.^

**Ritha. P. B. Potter: **Aqui está maais :D Espero que você tenha gostado, e muuito obrigada por deixar um review!

**Time Lady S.K: **Claro que vou continuar! Muuito obrigadaa:) Bom saber que você gostou do que eu escrevi!

**Mylle Malfoy P.W: **Que boom! Novos leitores são sempre bem-vindos! Espero que você esteja gostando, e muito obrigada pelo seu review!

**Princesa de Genovia: **Tento postar o mais rápido possível! Que bom que você gostooou! Reviews assim me animam muuiito :DD

**Kait weasley:** Aqui está a continuaçãao! Olha, qualquer dúvida me manda um PM, eu ficarei feliz em respondeeer! Brigada pelo seu review!

**PatyAnjinha Malfoy Potter: **Pode deixar que eu passo na sua fic assim que eu tiver tempo! O Pedro é personagem secundário :P hehe... Na verdade eu nem ia colocar ele na fic, porém ele é necessário para todo o Harry Potter, então fui obrigada a inclui-lo, a contragosto devo dizer. E geralmente eu me esqueço de incluir ele nas cenas :P hahahaha! Brigada pelo seu review!

* * *

Então é isso! Postarei o próximo o mais rápido possível! Beeijos!


	11. Transfigurando Penas

**Marlene McKinnon**

Assim que a Lily pisou no quarto eu senti que a coisa ia ficar bem feia pro meu lado.

-Marlene, O QUE VOCÊ FEZ?!

O dormitório inteiro estava repleto de penas e algodão. Não havia nada naquele ambiente que não tivesse uma pena em cima. Meu colchão estava destruído, e pelo meu estado – que incluía arranhão no rosto e cabelo bagunçado – qualquer um que entrasse ali saberia que seja lá o que tenha acontecido, coisa boa não foi.

-Calma Lily – eu pedi, levantando as mãos enquanto eu observava a ruiva mudar de cor – eu posso explicar.

-Marlene, eu não estou preocupada com o quarto – ela afirmou, sem olhar pra mim, porém passando os olhos cirurgicamente pelo estrago em volta – eu me preocupo com o que passou pela sua cabeça antes de fazer isso! – e então ela se virou pra mim. Seus olhos tinham um brilho assustador, que eu reconheci como o brilho que aparece quando ela está tentando deduzir alguma coisa. Aquele maldito olhar parece olhar através de mim. Me senti exposta.

Abaixei a cabeça, para evitar o olhar dela, e disse:

- Lily, o que aconteceu foi isso:

_**Flashback**_

Eu caminhei na direção dos Corvinais que se aproximavam.

-Hey, Daniel! – eu chamei o menino de cabelos castanhos que se espetavam em várias direções, por causa do vento.

-Marlene? – ele perguntou, não muito certo do meu nome.

Prendi a respiração.

_Ainda dá pra voltar atrás. _

-Eu mesma. – respondi com um sorriso.

Ele se separou do grupo de colegas gritando um: "encontro vocês depois", e veio para perto de mim.

_Não dá mais para voltar atrás. _

- O que posso fazer por uma menina tão bonita? – ele questionou, com um sorriso tímido.

O sorriso dele não era daqueles típicos de meninos que são bonitos desde criança – James, por exemplo – que vem cheio de convencimento, por saber que é bonito. O sorriso do Daniel era o sorriso de quem fica surpreso que você sequer tenha se dado ao trabalho de olhar pra ele.

- Eu ouvi por aí que você é um dos melhores alunos de Transfiguração de Hogwarts - eu comecei, parando para colocar meu cabelo atrás da orelha – e eu sou uma das piores...

- E? – ele perguntou, erguendo a sobrancelha.

- E que eu queria pedir sua ajuda – eu concluí, sorrindo amarelo.

Por algum motivo pedir ajuda pra um garoto que era praticamente um desconhecido – tirando uma ou outra aula que tínhamos juntos – era uma coisa desconfortável de se fazer.

-Claro! – ele respondeu, abrindo um sorriso nada tímido – lindo por sinal – que me deixou mais confortável.

- Então podemos começar hoje? – eu perguntei, inclinando a cabeça pro lado e apertando os olhos, por causa do vento – eu ando meio preocupada em ficar atrasada na matéria, então quanto mais rápido melhor.

-Pode ser – ele assentiu – só preciso ir no meu dormitório pegar umas coisas. Te encontro na biblioteca fechou?

-Beleza – eu sorri.

~~~X~~~

Eu cheguei na biblioteca, Daniel já estava lá, com alguns pergaminhos e livros na sua frente. Algo sobre aquilo tudo me assustava um pouco. Tudo bem que o plano em si era bem simples, na teoria. Ele consistia em fazer o Daniel precisar de mim pra ir na festa, o que me obrigava a partir do princípio que eu não conseguiria fazer ele precisar de mim e que eu consequentemente não iria. Um pouco complicado, eu sei. Mas ainda assim, eu precisava acreditar em mim mesma.

_Marlene, você consegue._

-Cheguei – eu acenei, sentando ao lado dele numa mesa redonda.

- Okay – ele sorriu – e no que você anda tendo dificuldade?

- Basicamente tudo – eu torci a boca numa careta – mas a matéria mais recente é mais importante, não?

-Certo – ele direcionou o olhar para o livro que ele tinha aberto em cima da mesa – que seria por um acaso, transfiguração de animais?

- Exatamente – eu confirmei, abrindo um pergaminho na minha frente. Eu estava pronta pra prestar atenção em cada palavra dele. Apesar de isso ser tudo um plano pra eu ir à festa, eu realmente tinha dificuldade em Transfigurações.

_Parabéns Marlene. Vai conseguir uma entrada pra festa, com o bônus de estudar pra Transfigurações._

É, eu sou mesmo um gênio.

~~~X~~~

Depois de um tempo praticando Transfigurações, nem de nós dois aguentava mais repetir feitiços. Ele principalmente, porque ficou corrigindo meus erros, e me ensinando truques pra facilitar.

- Marlene, você melhorou muito! – Daniel falou estupefato depois que eu transfigurei com total sucesso uma pena em um rato.

- Muito obrigada – eu agradeci, acompanhando o ratinho com o olhar.

Algo naquela bolinha de pelo branco me fascinava. Ele era pequeno, e de certa forma feio, mas mesmo assim ele vivia a vida dele, não ligando para o fato de que 90% da população mundial tem nojo dele.

- Uma pergunta – Daniel começou, me puxando de volta pra terra – E eu preciso que você seja sincera na sua resposta.

Eu assenti. Uma sensação ruim sobre essa pergunta começou a me incomodar, porém eu arrastei esse pensamento pra um canto qualquer na minha mente.

- Você pediu ajuda com a matéria só pra que eu te convidasse para a festa do Amos, não foi?

Minha garganta deu um nó, e minha língua simplesmente travou. Aquela era uma mentira necessária, não? Era. Totalmente necessária.

- Claro que não. - eu neguei com a cabeça.

_Merda, porque raios eu fui mentir? Agora eu vou ficar com o peso dessa mentira na minha consciência, me incomodando até que eu conte a verdade. _

Porém, aquilo poderia não ser uma mentira. Eu poderia estar apenas omitindo esse fato, vendo que eu _também_ precisava de ajuda na matéria. Então pronto, eu estava omitindo. Não mentindo.

- Eu nem vou à festa – eu acrescentei, apoiando a pena que eu segurava no livro, e me virando para olhá-lo.

_Bosta, Marlene! Você só está piorando a situação._

-Tem certeza? – ele ergueu as sobrancelhas, claramente duvidando da minha inocência.

-Tenho. Afinal, sou totalmente contra essa coisa machista de meninas precisarem de meninos para ir na festa.

-Vendo por esse lado, a festa não deixa de ser feminista também – ele ponderou, me encarando enquanto eu evitava seu olhar – porque veja bem, nós meninos também precisamos de vocês, meninas, para irmos à festa.

- Eu não tinha pensado por esse lado – eu disse indignada, um pouco mais alto do que deveria.

E então aparecendo do nada, Madame Pince chegou perto de mim e disse num tom severamente assustador:

-Quieta senhorita McKinnon. Biblioteca _não_ é lugar de conversa.

Bufei. Odiava aquela mulher. Desde o pequeno incidente que eu tivera com um berrador dentro da biblioteca no 3° ano ela não tinha se esquecido do meu nome. E duvido que jamais o faria. Fiquei observando seus cabelos crespos enquanto ela se afastava, e me perguntei se algum dia na vida ela experimentou o amor.

-Sendo assim – Daniel sussurrou me puxando(de novo) de volta para a terra. Ele se inclinou pra frente até colocar os lábios perigosamente perto da minha orelha – você faria um acordo comigo?

Eu apenas aquiesci como resposta, respirando o perfume dele, e rezando pra que ele não percebesse o quão vermelha eu estava.

-Vamos à festa juntos? Sem compromisso, só para podermos entrar. – dessa vez ele encostou os lábios no glóbulo da minha orelha, causando arrepios no meu corpo.

Onde mesmo que foi parar o tímido Daniel Mason que estava aqui cinco minutos atrás? Parecia até o Sirius em seus ataques diários de safadeza e... Parou por aí Marlene! Esse aí é o Daniel.

- Vamos. – eu consegui dizer, sentindo minhas bochechas esquentarem ainda mais, se é que isso é possível.

-Beleza. – ele sorriu aquele mesmo sorriso relativamente tímido novamente – te vejo amanhã então, "senhorita feminista".

-Sonhe comigo "machista". – eu provoquei, piscando pra ele.

Mas assim que ele sumiu de vista, me deixando sozinha na mesa eu afundei na cadeira, sentindo meus pensamentos voltarem como uma onda que lambe a areia da praia.

Eu tinha mentido para o menino que tinha feito um enorme favor pra mim. Aliás, dois favores. Depois, esse menino tinha conseguido destruir todos os conceitos que eu tinha criado, baseada no fato da festa precisar de acompanhantes. E o pior de tudo: eu não tinha nenhuma roupa pra usar na porcaria da festa.

Suspirei, apoiando a cabeça nos cotovelos. Os dias antecedentes à festa iam ser difíceis.

Me levantei da cadeira, em direção ao Salão Comunal da Grifinória. Estava mais do que na hora de eu e as meninas trocarmos histórias.

**Fim do Flashback**

-Foi isso que aconteceu Lily – eu ergui os braços como quem uma criança que percebe que fez coisa errada.

-Okay – uma pausa - Primeiro: aaaaaaaaaaah! – ela deu um berro, correndo pra perto de mim e pulando igual a uma louca.

-Você vai com o Daniel Mason! – ela continuou pulando, e eu me juntei à ela, sorrindo como uma idiota.

-Yaaay! – demos gritinhos juntas, ignorando o estado em que o nosso dormitório se encontrava.

-Mas, peraí – Lily disse, parando repentinamente de pular – o que isso tem a ver com o estado desse quarto?

-Eu resolvi treinar algumas das transfigurações que ele me ensinou hoje – eu comecei, colocando a mão na cabeça instintivamente abaixando meu cabelo – e deu errado.

Ela revirou os olhos, mas não parecia mais irritada.

- E você, já resolveu o problema do seu acompanhante? –questionei, me jogando numa das camas. Uma nuvem de penas levantou quando eu fiz isso, resultando em algumas penas na minha boca. Eu as cuspi, com nojo.

Lílian riu da minha desgraça, e ao perceber meu olhar de "você não escapou do assunto" ela sussurrou:

-James.

Arregalei os olhos e sentei rapidamente na cama, não acreditando no que eu tinha ouvido.

- O que? – eu gritei, tão agudamente que a pobre Lily fez careta.

-James – ele repetiu, corando até ficar da cor dos próprios cabelos.

-O Potter? – eu fiz questão de perguntar de novo, só pra ter certeza de que estávamos falando da mesma pessoa.

Ela assentiu, olhando pro chão.

Confesso que eu levei alguns minutos pra registrar a informação. Lily aceitou o convite do James. A Lílian Evans aceitou o convite do James Potter. Tem algo muito errado aí. Ou algo que ela não está me contando. Ou então ela finalmente ouviu o que eu a e Dorcas e a Alice insistíamos em dizer: "dá uma chance pra ele!". É, ela definitivamente não está me contando algo.

-Como assim? – eu gritei, ainda tentando entender.

-Eu vou na festa com o James. Potter.

-Quem é você, e o que você fez com a Lily? – eu perguntei, brincando com ela.

- Como foi que você descobriu?! – ela perguntou, entrando na brincadeira – sou eu o Sirius, só que eu tomei poção polisuco. – e então ela fez uma pose típica de Sirius Black, que por um minuto me fez pensar que talvez, só talvez, ela – ou ele – estivesse falando a verdade. Mas logo afastei esse pensamento.

-Sério mesmo Lils? – eu perguntei de novo, só pra ter certeza.

Ela assentiu, e disse:

- Eu cheguei à conclusão de que o jeito mais fácil de me livrar dele é dar à ele o que ele quer. Então eu aceitei ir com ele na festa.

Eu tive que soltar uma risada de quem não acredita. Porque vamos combinar, ela vai acabar se apaixonando.

-Que foi? – Lily perguntou, depois que eu ri.

-Espera só a Dorcas e a Alice saberem disso – eu respondi, sorrindo.

É, as coisas estavam para mudar.

* * *

**N/A: Mil desculpas pela demora. Sério, desculpa mesmo. Espero que tenha ficado bom, porque eu não revisei muito esse capítulo antes de postar. To sem tempo de agradecer reviews, então deixarei um "Muito Obrigada" à todos aqueles que acompanham a fic! :D Prometo que o próximo capitulo terá pelo menos o começo da festa. Fuuui! *nox* **

**Lembrem de dar uma passada no tumblr da fanfic :D (link no meu perfil)! **


End file.
